


Nothing Better than Oblivion

by dangerrx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 20,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerrx/pseuds/dangerrx
Summary: Transferring fics from tumblr. :) Ratings and ships vary by chapter and will be labelled, primarily sastiel.





	1. Sunflower Seeds - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam/cas, 512 words, rated g
> 
> prompt: reached for the last snack item at the same time

Dean sends him in with the clear instructions to buy barbecue-flavored sunflower seeds, mini donuts (cinnamon or powdered, but absolutely no chocolate), and a bottle of Pibb. Sam would have put up more resistance if Dean hadn’t handed him the money they won in a poker game the previous week. It wasn’t “honest” but it was as honest as they got, so Sam took advantage of the rare feeling of integrity.

Dean stays outside the gas station, filling up the Impala, all the while griping to himself about gas prices in small towns. Inside, an officer talks to the clerk by the cash register. Sam walks straight to the back where the refrigerators hold the sodas, avoiding the two women’s eyes.

He has trouble finding the Pibb, so he picks a Dr. Pepper, rationalizing Dean was bound to complain about something anyway. There’s an entire wall of packaged pastries, and it isn’t hard to spot a bag of cinnamon donuts. When he gets to the display of chips, there’s only one package of barbecue-flavored sunflower seeds. As he reaches for it, another hand comes out and bumps into his.

“I apologize,” the owner of the hand says in a throaty voice.

Sam looks over to see a man with dark hair and a long, tan coat. Sam can see a blue vest underneath the coat, like the vest worn by the employee Sam saw when he walked in.

“Feel free to take them,” the employee says.

“Oh, no, go ahead,” Sam insists. He catches the man’s name tag and adds, “Steve.”

The man frowns, looks down at his chest and tugs his coat over the tag.

“I forgot my name tag, and Steve had today off,” he says. “My name is Castiel.”

Sam says, “Nice to meet you, Castiel. You can have the bag.”

Castiel shakes his head, “It wouldn’t be right for me to take it from a customer. I insist you have it.”

Endeared by Castiel’s genuineness, Sam says, “I really don’t mind.”

"Jeez, I’ll take it,” Dean says, pushing the two aside and pulling the sunflower seeds down from the shelf. He takes the soda and bag of donuts from Sam as well.

“I come inside and you’re arguing with this guy about  _not_  buying a damn package of seeds?” Dean tells Sam.

Dean mutters as he walks away, “Unbelievable. Stupid brother and his crappy flirting with the stupid, pretty gas station guy.”

Sam laughs to himself at the blush on Castiel’s face. He looks around and pulls down a fuzzy pen from the rack of novelty items. He takes Castiel’s hand, catching Castiel’s eye before putting the tip of the pen to Castiel’s palm. At Castiel’s nod, Sam writes down the name of the motel outside of town and his phone number.

“My brother and I will be staying here for a few days,” he says. “Call tonight and I’ll try to make up for the sunflower seeds.”

When Castiel swings by the motel after his shift, he’s more than happy to accept Sam’s idea of a substitution.


	2. Thirst Follow - Charlie/Bela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> charlie/bela, 1,120 words, rated m...?
> 
> Prompt: thirst follow au

Charlie considers herself up to date with all forms of social media. Granted, she is officially “off the grid,” she keeps profiles on sites where she can easily maintain anonymity. She feels safe cosplaying, but she’s at her safest at home, underneath her  _Wizard of Oz_  throw blanket in bed, browsing the internet on her Mac.

She has a sizeable following on Twitter, tweeting anything that strikes her fancy like the latest rumors over the upcoming  _Star Wars_  production and links to Etsy stores with cruelty-free makeup. Her blog is a Tumblr full of  _Harry Potter_ headcanons, feminist rants, DIY tutorials, and the occasional gifset of puppies. Her followers ask her for advice on LGBT issues as well as making the vegan meals she posts. Charlie’s been tempted to start a vlog, but that would be too dangerous, even for her.

Charlie has one devoted follower who has stuck by her through her early attempt at understanding the system of Tumblr and even through her cringeworthy  _Glee_  days. His handle is thedwinchester, his name is Dean, and, Charlie has to admit, he’s pretty attractive. They debate _Twin Peaks_  and  _Lost_ , and sometimes bond over their mutual adoration of the women on  _Buffy_.

Dean sometimes gets in moods where he’ll post pictures of himself, scantily clad and in suggestive positions. Charlie rolls her eyes and reblogs every one with a comment on how cute Dean is. Dean also posts more modest photos on Instagram, which Charlie also likes. Despite her need to be ahead of the curve in technology, she’s not too fond of Instagram.

She doesn’t have any pets or kids she can post up, she hardly ever goes out (and when she does, her coworker Harry confiscates her phone), and even if her style and body is slamming, her fear of the police prevents her Instagram from showing her face. Despite Dean constantly goading her to be proactive on the app, Charlie continuously fails to upload photos. None of Dean’s incentives manage to lure Charlie into Instagram.

Until Dean reblogs a picture of Alex Bela on his Tumblr.

The woman has subtle curves. Of course, all women have curves, but this woman… If Charlie were a poet, this woman would be her muse.

The woman works as a globe-trotting part-time model. She antiques as a business and enjoys “conferencing with the dead.” She seems to consistently post pictures of her face with flaw free makeup and whole body shots of herself in designer dresses. Looking through the woman’s Instagram posts, Charlie finds comments from Dean. The woman and Dean have a back and forth going on, with Dean referring to the woman simply as “Bela” and the woman affectionately calling Dean “Winchester.”

Charlie goes back on Tumblr and searches through Dean’s blog for the link to Bela’s blog. She notices the porn gifs from Dean she has blacklisted on her dashboard strewn throughout Bela’s blog.

She shuts her laptop closed, not used to bare breasts popping out at her from her computer screen. At least, not with her Dorothy blanket out.

She puts her blanket and stuffed animals in her closet.

To the Hedwig plush Dean sent her for Christmas, she says, “Please forgive me.”

She pulls down her adult-sheets (lavender/cotton blend/fifteen dollars at Kmart, thank you) and redoes her bed. She puts her phone on silent, adjusts her pillows and pajamas, and opens up her computer. She braces herself, so the moving pictures on the screen don’t leave her scrambling to hide her intrigue.

Amongst the gifs of women shown from the neck down undoing their tops, are women with other women, women with vibrators, and the odd women and men sucking at one another’s chests and necks and going down on each other. Charlie scrolls through those, though, stopping to appreciate a picture she totally recognizes as a fully nude Dean. 

When she comes upon Bela’s selfie tag, she opens it immediately. Charlie’s screen is flooded with pictures of Bela showing off her cleavage, showing off her lipstick, and showing off her half-naked silhouette. Charlie feels herself joining another fandom.

Charlie hits follow at the top of the blog. She scrambles through her sheets for her phone, opens Instagram, plugs in Bela’s username and hits follow.

She turns off her computer and sets it and her phone aside on her nightstand. She pushes off her pajamas and shuts her eyes tight as she pulls her blanket over her. She envisions Bela above her, Bela’s light brown, slightly-wavy hair falling down her shoulder. Charlie sees Bela’s green eyes looking down at hers, her eyelashes curled, eyelids lined in deep black.

Bela doesn’t say a word as she sits astride Charlie’s hips, wearing only a royal blue balconette bra and matching pair of lace panties Charlie knows have a V on the back. It’s a favorite set of Charlie’s she saw Bela model. A necklace sits on Bela’s chest, moves with Bela’s body as the woman reaches behind herself to unhook her bra. She keeps her breasts covered with an arm around her while she throws the bra across Charlie’s room. Charlie opens her mouth to speak, but Bela’s glossed lips pout as she hushes Charlie silent.

Bela lets her arm hang down her side, exposing herself to Charlie. Bela takes Charlie’s free hand and licks Charlie’s index finger before sticking it in her mouth. She pulls the finger out slowly, getting a whimper out of Charlie. Bela grins, sliding the finger down her bare torso. She teases one of her nipples with Charlie’s fingers, entrancing Charlie as the tan bud hardens. Bela presses Charlie’s hand against her breast, squeezing her breast with their combined fingers. She throws her head back the same moment Charlie feels her thighs spasm and her sex tightening around her fingers. 

Charlie only opens her eyes after imagining Bela placing a kiss at the corner of her mouth. Before turning around to sleep, she switches the volume up on her phone. She notices an e-mail from Bela’s Tumblr.

The message says, “Thanks for the follow! Winchester’s told me about you. Couldn’t help but notice there’s no picture of you on your blog. ;)”

Caught up in the bliss brought on by a fictional-Bela, Charlie holds her phone out from her and takes the shot. When she sees the picture, her bangs are a mess, there’s barely a noticeable sheen of sweat on her forehead, her cheeks are ruddy, and it’s obvious she’s not wearing a shirt. She sends the photo and sleeps blissfully.

The next morning, Charlie checks her email before work, and sees a submission to her Tumblr. It’s a picture of Bela, half her hair covering her face and smile, holding up a sign that says “#forCharlie♡.”


	3. Polyblend - Dean/Jimmy Novak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean/jimmy, 260 words, rated T
> 
> slight dean/jimmy/amelia 
> 
> I cannot recall what possessed me to write this.

Dean sucks gently at Jimmy’s earlobe, relishing the sigh Jimmy lets out. Dean knows Jimmy’s exasperation is just due to the inconvenience of Dean’s actions and not by the actions themselves.

Dean can hear Amelia’s voice from where the phone is pressed against Jimmy’s other ear.  Jimmy makes a noise of agreement, but Dean can tell he’s becoming distracted. Dean places light kisses across Jimmy’s jaw and down his neck. Dean tugs Jimmy’s shirt down and nips gently at Jimmy’s collarbone.

Jimmy manages to maintain his composure, only shooting Dean a warning look. Dean decides to up the ante. He straddles Jimmy’s thighs and pushes up Jimmy’s shirt. Jimmy raises an eyebrow, effectively challenging Dean. Dean has never been one to tease and leave them hanging. He rubs at Jimmy’s nipples in slow circles with his thumbs. He uses the same speed to grind his hips against Jimmy’s.

Jimmy’s breath hitches.

Dean hears Amelia laugh and ask, “Is Dean with you?”

Dean takes the phone from Jimmy and says, “Sorry, babe, Jimmy’s a little busy right now. He’ll have to call you back. Send my love to Claire.”

“Have fun!” Amelia says before hanging up.

As soon as Dean tosses the phone on the bed, he’s pushed over on his back. Dean grins up at Jimmy in faux innocence.

“The missus said to have fun,” Dean says.

“Hm, you interrupted my call with my wife, Winchester,” Jimmy growls.

“Are you gonna punish me, Mr. Novak?’

Jimmy rolls his eyes, but Dean can feel the smile on Jimmy’s mouth against his own.


	4. Papercut - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam/castiel, rated G 
> 
> Canon- based bunker fluff set in whatever season it was Kevin died although my tags had me clarify he *is not* dead in this (nor does he appear).

Sam is perusing the books of the MoL’s bunker out of boredom more than anything. He’s surprised to find a number of cookbooks in Latin and what looks to be a 19th century erotica.

“Perhaps it details the mating rituals of another being?” Castiel suggests.

Sam shakes his head, “No, there’s only humans in this book. And…pages stuck together–ugh.”

Sam shoves the book back into the shelf and wipes his hands on his pants. Castiel takes a Post It note from a desk in the library and writes “no” on it. He hands it to Sam who laughs before pasting it on the spine of the book. Sam takes a cookbook and says he’ll probably find some recipes Dean would like and Castiel says he is interested in reading the rare tomes covering the Aztec civilization.

Sam uses Castiel’s Post Its to mark the recipes, not wanting to damage the condition of the old text. He’s attempting to translate the word of what he’s sure to be an extinct flower when Castiel sits beside him. Castiel shows Sam a book he found on burial ceremonies.

Sam abandons the cookbook to read through the proffered book which appears to be printed on wax paper. Sam uses caution in turning the delicate pages, but he isn’t tuning the pages long before he feels a sting at the tip of his finger.

He hisses and pulls his hand away.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asks.

“Huh? Oh, nothing. Just a papercut,” Sam shakes his hand out.

The line on his finger is thin where the skin broke and only when he pinches the throbbing nerves does a bit of blood seep out.

“You’re bleeding,” Castiel observes, standing up.

“It’s okay, Cas, really,” Sam says. “I’ve had worse, trust me.”

He allows Castiel to observe the cut closer. Castiel takes Sam’s hand in his, inspects Sam’s finger to his face. Sam can feel the care Castiel takes when he lightly rubs the outside of the thin line.

“May I try something?” Castiel asks.

Sam shrugs, “Sure,” curious to know what sort of healing process Castiel can offer him for a minor cut.

Castiel pulls Sam’s finger to his mouth and sucks the tip. Sam fights against the urge to pull away, startled by the action. Castiel’s tongue is hesitant where it licks at Sam’s fingers, his face in a scowl of concentration. Castiel pulls Sam’s finger out slowly and nods.

“You are no longer bleeding,” Cas says. “Better?”

“Yeah, Cas,” Sam smiles. “Much better.”


	5. Waiting Line - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Castiel, rated G
> 
> Au where a graceless Castiel lives in the bunker with the Winchesters. Sam and Castiel stop at a Wal-Mart and wait in line.

There was a pregnant woman in line in front of them. Her stomach stuck out comically underneath her baby doll dress and her shoes–foam flip flops–looked uncomfortable. She balanced in one hand an open magazine and gallon of milk, and in her other hand, she held a chocolate bar she periodically took bites from. It was almost two in the morning, and of the thirteen lanes in the store, only three were open.

“Is it customary to wait this long?” Castiel asked.

He had little experience waiting in lines in stores, but he couldn’t recall ever waiting quite as long before. The pregnant woman switched her weight from one foot to the other.

“Sometimes, when it’s this late,” Sam said.

Sam himself had been flipping through a flimsy circular with exposés on monsters Castiel suspected weren’t real. Sam tried engaging Castiel in some of the stories, but the former-angel wasn’t entertained. Instead, Castiel had been watching the people in line and the cashiers. It was the pregnant woman in particular who piqued Castiel’s interest.

Before, he might have been able to know how long the child had been inside its mother. He would have known the feelings of the woman towards her baby and vice versa. He would have been more inclined to ask the woman if this was her first or if she was used to buying milk in the middle of the night at a Walmart in Nebraska. For the time being, Castiel stood close to Sam and watched the woman without drawing attention to himself. 

The woman handed the candy wrapper and milk to the cashier, putting the magazine back on the rack. Sam followed and put his own magazine back up. Sam wrapped his arm around Castiel’s shoulder and kissed Castiel’s temple.

“If I was pregnant,” Castiel said in undertones, “would you make me wait in line by myself for milk?”

Castiel felt the rumble of Sam’s laugh against his head.

“If it was possible for you to get pregnant, I don’t think you’d have to worry about that,” Sam shook the purple box he held in front of Castiel’s face.

Castiel smiled, gently pushed Sam’s hand down. He said, “I know. But  _if_  it was possible for me to get pregnant and we  _didn’t_  have those, would you make me wait in line by myself for milk?”

“Never,” Sam said, with surprising vehemence.  

Castiel nodded. He took the box from Sam and stepped forward. The pregnant woman had pulled out a coin purse from shorts hidden underneath her dress. On the counter she laid out five quarters and three dimes. The cashier looked on with a patient moue.

Castiel placed his box on the counter and said, “I would like to pay for this and this woman’s milk and candy.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” the pregnant woman looked back and forth between Castiel and the cashier.

“It’s no trouble,” Sam stepped forward.

He already pulled out a twenty from his wallet and nodded at the cashier. The cashier handed Castiel and the pregnant woman their respective bags. The pregnant woman thanked Castiel and Sam profusely, allowing the two to escort her to her car.

The woman’s name was Margaret, it was her first child, a girl, due in three months. She took classes at the local college while her boyfriend worked from six in the evening to six in the morning. She felt stifled in her mom’s house and “just had to get out.”

“I really appreciate you loaning me the money,” she said from inside her worn, red truck.

Sam and Castiel assured her it was no trouble, to be safe on the road, and congratulated her on her pregnancy. The two watched Margaret’s car drive out of the parking lot before turning around and getting into the Impala.

“That was a good thing you did, Cas,” Sam said, starting up the car.

Sam took Castiel’s hand when he drove. Castiel smiled, squeezing Sam’s hand lightly. He sent up a prayer for the woman and settled in for the trip back home.


	6. Overpower - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Castiel, rated M 
> 
> Au or canon where Castiel refrains from using powers in bed. Smut-adjacent ficlet.

Cas likes to hold Sam’s wrists down when he slides down Sam’s cock. It amazes Castiel that this was once the man who used to be hesitant, who would ask Cas, “ _Are you sure?_ ” before Castiel so much as held Sam’s hand in public. Now, Sam smirks up at Castiel, strains his neck to reach for a kiss. Castiel gives in easily, never strong-willed enough to resist Sam’s requests.

Castiel is thoroughly distracted enough by the subtle shift of Sam’s hips and the slide of Sam’s tongue against his own, he almost yelps when Sam pushes them over on the bed. Castiel pouts and Sam laughs lightly. Sam interlocks their fingers together above Castiel’s head and pushes into the man below him. Sam presses messy kisses on Castiel’s cheek until Castiel huffs. Castiel wraps his legs tight around Sam and nudges Sam to move.

Next time Cas will try harder to overpower Sam, but for the now, he relaxes and lets Sam do all the work.  


	7. Dowry - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Castiel, rated G 
> 
> As celebration for Sam and Castiel's engagement: a goat.

Dean gets back in later in the morning than he would have preferred. The interview he conducted led nowhere, with the kid he was interviewing being a smartass because he hated the government. Dean wanted nothing more than to reveal who he reallh was and the actual ramifications of what the kid had done, but the kid’s mom was right there, smiling indulgently at her son’s imagination. Dean could only hope the restless spirit of the grave the kid dug up would harm him eventually. Just a little.

Sam’s temporary car isn’t in the parking lot, so his investigation must be going better than Dean’s had. All Dean wants to do is get the case solved and sleep for seven hours straight.

Dean gets inside his and Sam’s motel room but pauses at the door. He steps outside, checks the number, and--yes, he’s in the right room. He flicks the light on and off and on again.

The thing is still there.

Dean closes the door behind him and flips open his phone, dialing Sam. He waits two rings before Sam picks up.

Dean doesn’t allow Sam to speak before he says, “Sammy. Why is there a goat in the motel room?”

There’s a pause.

“A what?”

“A freakin’ goat, Sam!”

“I dunno. Room service?”

“ _Sam._ ”

“Dean, I don’t know. Look, I’m almost done with this interview, okay?”

“Sam. Sammy,” Dean tries, but Sam has already hung up.

The goat stands in the middle of the room, staring Dean down with its small, devilish eyes. It’s brown with black markings on its face and legs. It looks like it it only comes up to the middle of Dean’s shin, its length no longer than one of the motel pillows.

It bleats, a shrill noise that has Dean saying, “Shh, shh, all right, all right.”

By the time Sam returns to the motel, the goat has settled in the middle of one of the beds. It jumped, struggling to get on before Dean took pity and helped it up.

“Huh,” Sam says. “I thought you were kidding.”

“You thought I was kidding?”

“You’re not as funny as you think you are.”

“Sam. What the hell is a goat doing here?”

Sam throws the fast food bags he brought on the motel table and takes off his jacket. He walks to the bed quietly, but the goat’s head lifts up as he approaches. He scritches its back. There’s a rope tied to its neck but no other clue.

“Uh. I don’t know.”

The brothers mostly let the goat be, Sam giving it some of his salad, as they continue researching their case.

“Sounds like the vic wasn’t aware of her boyfriend’s dalliances.”

“‘Dalliances,’ Sam? Really?”

“Shut up.”

As the sun sets outside, the brothers are neither closer to solving their case nor to determining the origins of the goat. Dean wants to let it loose outside, but Sam won’t let him.

“At least let it out for a while,” Dean says. “There’s no way I’m cleaning after its crap.”

Sam huffs but gets up from the bed and lets the goat down. He’s attempting to lead the goat out when Castiel appears in the room.

“Hello Dean, Sam.” Castiel bends down and picks up the goat, says, “I see you have received my dowry.”

“I’m sorry, your what now?” Dean asks.

“Dowry. It is my understanding when a couple is to marry, a gift is given from the bride to the groom.” He turns to Sam, “I am aware I am not a bride, but I hope that does not deter you from accepting the goat.”

Dean rolls his eyes at his brother struggling to tamper down a smile. Castiel tells Sam to name the goat whatever he wishes. He says he gifted Sam the goat with milk in mind, though she could also make an agreeable companion.

“Do you like her, Sam?” Castiel asks, hopeful.

Sam grins, “Yeah, Cas. But you know we can’t take her on the road with us, right?”

“Of course. I will be happy to take her to the bunker where I will ensure she has enough space to grow.”

“Thanks, Cas,” Sam says, kissing Castiel on the cheek and rubbing the goat’s head.

“Good,” Dean says. “'Cause there was no way it was getting in my car.”


	8. In Charge - Anna/Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna/Ruby, rated E
> 
> PWP honestly sorry

“You know I’m a demon, right?” Ruby asks, sarcasm thick in her voice.

“I’m aware,” Anna says. “But you’re different.”

Ruby smirks. She sits astride Anna’s lap on the sofa, runs her hands through Anna’s hair, scratches gently at Anna’s scalp. She presses kisses along Anna’s jaw and neck, nips at Anna’s earlobe.

Anna slides her hands up Ruby’s sides and back down, resting on Ruby’s lower back. She dips her fingers in Ruby’s panties, tugs at the band.

Ruby hums, laughs in throat. She murmurs, “I didn’t know angels knew how to do things like this.”

“I haven’t been an angel in a long time,” Anna replies.

Ruby holds Anna’s face in her hands, and the two kiss languidly. Anna pulls her hands up to pinch Ruby’s nipples through Ruby’s thin tank top. Ruby moans, tugs at Anna’s hair and presses her hips down against Anna’s. Anna pulls down Ruby’s top underneath Ruby’s breasts. She grabs hold of Ruby’s nipples and twists and pulls.

“Come on,” Ruby groans.

Ruby rolls off Anna and tugs her to the bed in the room. Ruby throws herself down and rushes to rid herself of her shirt and panties. She teases the lips of her pussy, thankful that even as a demon she gets to feel this.

Anna takes off her own modest cami and underwear. She crawls up Ruby’s body and hovers over Ruby’s anticipating form. Anna brings one hand to circle her finger lightly around Ruby’s clit. Ruby thrusts her hip up, but Anna presses her hand down, below Ruby’s navel. She grabs hold of Ruby’s wrist and brings Ruby’s hand up to her face. She flicks her tongue against Ruby’s fingers before pressing them at Ruby’s cunt.

Anna dips her head down, watching Ruby’s face as she slides her lips in between Ruby’s breasts and across her belly button and finally at Ruby’s clit. Anna guides Ruby’s fingers inside Ruby and gently exposes Ruby’s sex.

Anna flattens her tongue and licks up and down at Ruby’s open cunt. Ruby whines, squeezes at Anna’s hand. Anna pulls away and Ruby huffs.

“Why’d you stop?”

Anna laughs, warm air blowing against Ruby, “I was going to ask if you want to take charge.”

Ruby rolls her eyes. She grabs hold of Anna’s hair and pushes Anna down against her pussy. Anna begins licking, wet and sloppy as Ruby controls her. Ruby brings a leg up, hooks her knee to Anna’s neck, presses her other foot flat against the bed, and pushes her hips up.

Anna lets out a squeak, but continues diligently pressing her tongue in shapes against wherever Ruby leads her. Ruby’s hips push up at a rough pace, pressing her thighs against Anna’s head. Ruby feels herself on the cusp of coming just as Anna slips two fingers inside Ruby and brings her hand up to grab at Ruby’s breast.

“Yes,” Ruby hisses.

Anna licks and slurps, pumping her fingers as Ruby’s muscles start to tense. It’s almost agonizing, the feeling running through Ruby’s limbs, but she doesn’t release Anna’s hair from her fingers or let her hips fall back down just yet. When Anna’s tongue slows and Ruby’s climax has faded, she releases her fingers from Anna’s hair and pets through her tresses.

Anna gently glides Ruby’s leg down and pulls back. She sits up with the intent of getting herself off, but Ruby sits up and pushes Anna down on the bed.

“What–”

Ruby leans down and presses a chaste kiss to Anna’s lips.

Ruby pulls back, whispers, “I’m still in charge right now, angel.”


	9. Sweethearts - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Castiel, 634 words, rated G 
> 
> Sam and Castiel have fun with names. Au of a graceless Castiel living in the bunker.

The only heckling they receive as a couple comes from Dean. He sees it his right as both their brother and best friend to attempt a joke whenever they’re in a room together. 

“Quit making goo-goo eyes at each other from across the room.”  
“Ugh, it’s too early to see you guys making out. And near the coffee too?!”  
“Heh. Guess I shoulda booked a separate room so you two could…you know.”  
“Sammy, aren’t you gonna be a gentleman and order for your boyfriend here?" 

The comments don’t bother Castiel as much as they do Sam. On a good day, Sam will take Dean’s ribbing with a strained laugh. Otherwise, Sam will roll his eyes and, if possible, leave in a huff, Castiel reluctantly following behind. Castiel apologizes for Dean’s behavior, and he doesn’t like to, but he tells Sam if they stop showing affection around Dean, Dean might stop. 

"No, Cass, we just—” Sam sighs. 

Castiel waits for Sam to continue, but Sam falls asleep in Castiel’s arms, and they don’t talk about it again until they’re off on a hunt. Dean says something about Sam and Castiel putting a pillow in between each other so they “won’t be tempted” while Dean is in the room. Sam grumbles and takes a pillow from underneath Dean’s head and lays it in the middle of his and Cass’ bed. 

“Happy?” Sam asks. 

Dean’s smirk remains on his face until even Castiel finds himself getting annoyed. Castiel hugs the pillow that night, but it doesn’t give him the same comfort as holding Sam. He begins forming a plan. Later, with the sound of Dean’s light snoring coming from the other bed, Castiel throws the pillow off the bed and pulls Sam in. 

“Something wrong?” Sam asks, voice low but alert. 

“I have been thinking about it for some time,” Castiel says. “And I would like us to implement affectionate pronouns for one another." 

Sam laughs lowly, "What about…?" 

"Do not worry about your brother,” Castiel says. 

They plot, deciding to use pet names as often as possible, but especially around Dean. Back at the bunker, Sam finds a list of pet names online, of which Castiel is more than happy to study. Castiel takes his favorites and writes them on the inside of his wrist. 

Dean swings by Sam’s room to tell them dinner is done, and before he can mention their proximity to each other on the small bed, Sam kisses Castiel on the cheek. 

“Find anything, hon?" 

Dean snorts from the doorway. 

Castiel shakes his head and puts aside Sam’s laptop. He sighs, "Not yet, dear. But I’ll keep looking." 

They walk past Dean who laughs, "Aw, ain’t you two just the cutest." 

For weeks, they continue: 

"Darlin, would you mind asking the waiter for another fork?”  
“I don’t think my partner, the light of my life, appreciates your tone.”  
“Babe, how do you pronounce this word?”  
“Those stitches will heal faster if you don’t strain yourself, Sammy-bear.”  
“Buttercup, you and Dean check the attic, I’ll go around back." 

Eventually, their pet names are less contrived and they discover they actually like some of them. Sam favors "sweetheart” (doesn’t dare utter “angel”), while Cass is inclined to use “boo” or “handsome.” When Dean makes an offhand comment, saying it’s almost Halloween, Castiel gets a glint in his eye and begins calling Sam “boo-berry” who in turn calls Castiel “pumpkin spice latte." 

Dean rolls his eyes and books separate but joined rooms for Sam and Castiel. 

Castiel grins, gets up on tip toes to rub his nose against Sam’s. 

“Did you hear that? We have a whole room to ourselves tonight, boo-berry,” he says. 

“I look forward to it, my pumpkin spice latte,” Sam replies. 

"Seriously, you two are disgustingly sweet,” Dean says, mirthless. 


	10. Amnesia - Dean gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen, 1,280 words, rated G 
> 
> After a car accident, Dean Winchester ends up in the hospital with a weak knee and constant headaches. He has little memory of his life before the accident. Dean does, however, have his doctor, a new friend, and figments of a boy from his youth.

“How are you feeling today, Mr. Winchester?”

Dean startles away from the movie he’s been watching. He recently discovered he has love/hate feelings towards monster movies. He loves the suspense, but there was something about how the monsters were dealt with that just didn’t sit well with him.

“Hey, Dr. Hamill,” he says. He nods at the TV, “I don’t agree with the way the kids in this movie handled a werewolf, but other than that, good.”

Dr. Hamill tilts his head in consideration. He says, “I’d like to see a less bloody way, maybe.”

Dr. Hamill is Dean’s favorite doctor in the hospital. He’s surprisingly gentle for a man of his stature, and from the moment he walked into Dean’s room and introduced himself, Dean felt a kinship with the doctor. Dr. Hamill was the one who explained to Dean he had been in an accident. He was quick to inform Dean his car was fine, which instantly put Dean at ease. He explained to Dean the extent of the bruises and fractured ribs Dean received. He apologized for Dean’s leg as though it was his own fault.

He’s more lenient than the other doctors and nurses when it comes to Dean’s misbehavior. When Dean can’t sit still in his room, he manages to walk the hospital, looking for Dr. Hamill. Dr. Hamill sits him down and listens intently when Dean has a new memory to share. He encouraged Dean to write down the memories as they come, but stressed the importance of Dean not overexerting himself. He doesn’t mind when Dean lashes out, silent as Dean complains of pain and not mentioning the tears during the times Dean can’t help but break down.

Dr. Hamill pulls up a chair and sits beside Dean’s bed. He says, “So, you’re getting released tomorrow. Excited?”

Dean shrugs. “A little nervous, I guess. That guy I was with—Cas?—he was able to find me a job sorting mail at a small office down town. The pay’s okay and it’s quiet.”

“That’s good,” Dr. Hamill says.

“Yeah, it is,” Dean grins. “Cas is a good guy, a little weird, but he offered up the couch in his apartment until I’m able to be on my own.”

Cas is a man who happened to be lost in the hospital during one of Dean’s walks around the ward. He held a damaged bouquet of flowers and had been looking for a distant cousin of his who had recently given birth. He and Dean talked until a nurse came by to scold Dean for leaving his room. Finding it too late to visit his cousin, Cas offered up the flowers to Dean, who had mentioned he didn’t get any visitors, and promised to stop by again. They began an unlikely friendship, and even if there are moments where he feels Cas is staring at Dean as though Cas knows all there is to know about Dean, past and present, Dean can’t help but trust his new friend.

“Is Cas going to be the one to take you to PT next week?” Dr. Hamill asks.

“Yeah. Though, I gotta say, Doc, it’s gonna suck not having you around.”

“Knowing you, Mr. Winchester, you’ll find other doctors to bother and you’ll forget all about me.”

“I could never forget you, Doc,” Dean says.

Dr. Hamill’s smile doesn’t reach his eyes. The two are quiet for a moment, Dean trying his best to ignore the headache he feels coming on. With Dr. Hamill’s focus on the TV, Dean studies the man’s profile.

Dean thinks the doctor’s hair is too long, but it suits his face. If it weren’t for the lack of cowboy boots, Dean would think Dr. Hamill was the inspiration for that one doctor on TV. Of course, Dean doesn’t consider Dr. Hamill “sexy.” That thought makes him uncomfortable.

It’s not the same as when Dean mentally catalogued Cas as, “Whoa, a little rumpled, but  _hot_.” With Dr. Hamill, Dean can tell the doctor is attractive, it’s just…

Since Dean woke up in the hospital, he’s been having dreams. He dreams of a boy with brown puppy-dog eyes. With floppy hair and dimpled grins. He dreams of a boy, not himself, but almost like him. A boy he respects and loves, and whenever he sees the boy, Dean is overcome with feelings of relief and contentment. If he thinks about the boy too much, his headaches worsen.

Cas hypothesized Dean relates the boy in his dreams to Dr. Hamill because he saw the doctor immediately after waking from a dream of the boy. Cas said Dean might subconsciously be equating the comfort of the boy in his dreams with the comfort of the first doctor to see him in the hospital. Dean had agreed with his friend, but he remains dubious.

During a commercial break, Dean asks, “Hey, Doc? How do I know if anything I dream is just a dream or if it’s actually a memory?”

Dr. Hamill pulls in a ragged breath. He says, “You haven’t had any visitors and your records suggest your only family was your parents.“ 

Dean has told Dr. Hamill about the boy in his dream before. Dean has tried implying the boy in his dream could be his brother, but Dr. Hamill remains firm that Dean has no family. The doctor becomes somewhat withdrawn when Dean talks about the boy, and he leaves the room looking worn.

”Yeah,” Dean says. “I just—sometimes I have these dreams where Cas is with me in my car and I’m calling him an angel or something.”

Dr. Hamill laughs, a genuine sound Dean relishes. He asks, “Do you consider Cas to be your angel?”

Dean lifts up a shoulder, “He is helping a lot. Especially for someone who’s only known me for less than a month.”

Dr. Hamill nods, “I’m glad you’ve found someone to help you, Dean.”

"Me too, Doc,” Dean says quietly. “And hey, when I’m feeling up to it, I’m taking you and Cas to Delaware, no excuses. They have the best burgers in America. I know I’m not making that up.”

“I look forward to it.”

They continue watching the movie for a few minutes before Dr. Hamill’s pager beeps. He promises to see Dean off when Dean is released and says he’ll clear his schedule for the trip up to Delaware. Dean watches his doctor leave, noting the slight slouch in Dr. Hamill’s posture when he turns the corner. Dean’s head throbs, so he closes his eyes and focuses his thoughts on the banal plot of the werewolf movie.

—

“Is he well?” Castiel asks.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam says. “He said he’s nervous to leave, but I think he’s looking forward to living with you, if you can believe it.”

“I’m glad.”

“Hey, Cas, um. I want to thank you again. For everything.”

“Of course, Sam. I am sorry for being unable to properly fix his knee and for his headaches.”

“Are you kidding, Cas? You’ve done more than enough.”

“Thank you, Sam. I should see him now. We have a standing date.”

Sam laughs, “Dean failed to mention that.”

Castiel smiles crookedly, “He’s shy around you. He talks about you with such reverence. Both when he talks about you as a child and a ‘doctor.’”

Sam ducks his head. He wishes Castiel luck in dealing with Dean, and Castiel ensures Sam he will tell Sam the next time Dean plans on dropping by the hospital to meet with his favorite doctor. Sam pulls Castiel in a hug before they go their separate ways.

Sam’s voice shakes when he asks, “Promise you’ll watch over him?”

“I promise, Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by one of Sam's doctor ensembles. I really liked this, and I would have liked to have it expanded! But alas, I suck.


	11. Cold - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Castiel, 291 words, rated G 
> 
> Castiel's cold toes interrupt Sam's sleep.

Sam wakes up in the middle of the night because of the feeling of ice cold flesh against his shins. His instinct is to reach for the knife under his pillow. He rips the blanket off the bed and is relieved to see no monsters, but only Castiel’s toes pressed in between his legs.

He looks over, but Cas remains sound asleep, his arms wrapped around himself. Sam places the knife back under his pillow and gets up from the bed.

“Where are you going?” Castiel asks, voice deeper and raspy with sleep.

“I’m gonna get another blanket,” Sam whispers.

Sam makes out Castiel squinting up at him.

Castiel nods, “Okay.”

Sam pulls the blanket back over Castiel, and Cas turns around and curls his legs in, making his body small.

Sam lays out another blanket over Castiel and this time anticipates Castiel turning around to push his feet against Sam’s.

Sam goes out the next day to buy Cas new socks. Castiel likes the knitted ones with pom poms at the ankle, entertained by the absurdity. Sam buys Castiel socks in argyle and tiger print that go up to the knee. Despite watching Castiel put on his socks every night before bed, Sam continues waking up because of Castiel’s cold feet. Sam can logically acknowledge Castiel not meaning to toe off his socks in his sleep, but Sam can’t help but focus on the conscious decision Castiel makes each night to seek out and invade the warmth of Sam’s legs.

Sam intends on having a talk with Castiel about it each morning, but when he wakes up to the pleasant warmth of Castiel pressing kisses to his neck and jaw, he forgets to mind the legs tangled with his own.


	12. P.B. - gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen, 481 words, rated G 
> 
> Castiel finds (and keeps) a baby. Au with a graceless Castiel and a Kevin who is alive!

The baby was an unexpected addition to the bunker.

“I found her in a pumpkin patch,” Castiel said.

There wasn’t a pumpkin patch for miles, near as anyone could tell, but Castiel had a habit of wandering, walking away from the bunker and not returning for hours. It scared Dean half to death the first time Castiel left in the afternoon and arrived back at the bunker early the next morning missing his jacket and with leaves in his hair. It took a little convincing to get Castiel to take a backpack of water and trail mix and an extra coat with him. The day Castiel returned with a baby wrapped in said coat, Kevin and the Winchesters debated how wise it was to let Castiel explore alone in the first place.

“So what’re you going to call her?” Kevin asked.

The baby looked up at Kevin with wide, brown eyes. He smiled and waved, but she continued to stare until Kevin felt like his very soul was being examined.

“She has not yet told me,” Castiel said.

“Cas, we can’t just call her ‘Pumpkin Patch Baby,’” Dean said, and while he was right, “P.B.” was as good a temporary name for her as any.

Sam wouldn’t admit it, but he was a little jealous of the easy way Dean interacted with the baby. Sam took one of the Men of Letter’s cars out to buy P.B. supplies and a crib to put in Castiel’s room. Sam kept a baby monitor in Castiel’s room and kept one receiver in his room. He took responsibility for taking care of P.B. whenever he noticed Castiel’s energy waning.

Castiel hardly ever let P.B. leave his side if he could help it. Sam would wake up at night to P.B. crying and find the two in Castiel’s bed, Castiel sleepily humming to her, curled around her fragile body. Sam waited until Castiel invited Sam inside before entering Cas’ room.

“You can come in whenever you want, Sam,” Castiel said the third night Sam hesitated. “She loves you.”

Sam was sitting against Castiel’s headboard, cradling P.B. and feeding her formula. Castiel lied out on his bed, mouth slightly open, half-asleep. He looked exhausted but more content than Sam had ever seen him since he lost his grace.

Seeing P.B.’s drooping eyes, her full cheeks and dark, curly hair, Sam didn’t hesitate in saying, “I love her, too.”

He looked back over when he felt Castiel’s hand rest on his hip. Castiel’s smile was private, serene. It stayed on his face even when his eyes fluttered close.

Sam put P.B.’s bottle aside and gently patted her back. He waited until P.B. was fully asleep before sliding down the bed, careful not to dislodge Castiel’s hand or wake P.B. He placed P.B. in between himself and Castiel and let the sound of P.B. breathing lull him to sleep.


	13. Giving - Sam/Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean, 148 words, rated M 
> 
> Asexual Sam enjoys making Dean come.

Sam doesn’t mind, in fact, he actually kind of likes it. He doesn’t get the same satisfaction as Dean, but he likes seeing the look on Dean’s face when Sam strokes him just right. He likes holding onto the warmth of Dean’s hard cock as Dean lies there, gripping the sheets & thrusting impatiently into Sam’s hand. Sam can’t explain the urge he gets to lean down and flick his tongue against the head of Dean’s dick. The whimper Sam hears coming from the back of Dean’s throat makes it all worth it.

He kisses Dean’s forehead, the corner of Dean’s lips, and says, “Come for me, big brother.”

Sam laughs brightly as he watches the cum spurting from Dean’s cock. Dean will frown and fuss about Sam’s teasing when he comes down, but for now, Sam watches the beauty that is his brother giving himself fully to Sam.


	14. Halloween - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Castiel (implied Dean/Castiel, future Sam/Cas/Dean), 512 words, rated G 
> 
> Sam turns. A vampire au.

Every time Sam touched the area where his skin rose and dipped, he got a burning pain up and down his neck. He couldn’t help putting his fingers to the puncture wounds, despite the hurt. He found himself touching the mark, stretching the collar of his shirt, so often that he wanted to forgo a shirt entirely. He’d wanted to check a mirror but when Dean laughed at him as soon as he mentioned it, he realized the impossibility of that action.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel said sheepishly.

Sam had lashed out at him at first, even though Sam initially gave Cas the okay. Dean was the one who calmed Sam down, talked him through the beginning stages of the change and watched over him as the blood in his system was gradually poisoned.

Sam sighed, “It’s okay, Cas. I’m sorry. About getting mad at you.”

“It’s perfectly understandable,” Cas said.

One day Sam might work on teaching Castiel it’s okay for him to blame others for their own mistakes. Dean had a nasty habit of calling Castiel a martyr, and while Castiel couldn’t acknowledge the sarcasm, Sam knew perfectly well when Dean was being an ass.

“How does…” Sam scratched underneath the holes, “How does it look?”

Castiel took Sam’s hands gently in his own. Castiel’s hands ran cold, but as Sam’s own body temperature lowered, he didn’t notice.

Castiel concentrated on Sam’s neck in a way that meant Castiel was considering his words carefully.

He said, “The skin is purple. It looks as though it is healing well, which is a relief; I’ve only done this once before.”

Sam nodded. He knew that all too well.

Castiel continued, “Around the bite, the skin looks yellowish. And there’s a bit of dried blood there.”

Castiel held the back of Sam’s head and leaned in to lick at the spot. Sam didn’t expect to get pleasure out of Castiel’s tongue lapping at the bite, but he reflectively brought his shoulder up to his ear.

“Sorry,” Castiel said, licking his lips.

“Cas, you know I’m more than used to it,” Sam said, completely endeared and unable to tamper down a smile.

Castiel returned it shyly, “Yes, but it feels different now. I hope?”

Sam dipped down to Castiel’s neck and sucked at the opposite spot of where Castiel's own faded mark was. He licked and nibbled a little. He mostly hummed, anxious for his new teeth and anticipating the ability to listen to the blood that flowed through Castiel’s body.

He sucked a slow trail down Castiel’s neck to the slight dip in Castiel’s collarbone.

“It’s not recommended you engage in any strenuous activity,” Castiel said, his breathing contained, but just barely. “Your heart is not yet ready for it. Or so I’m told.”

“Just this once?” Sam asked against Castiel’s skin, knowing fully well it would be the last time he would ever feel weak again.

Castiel huffed, “You Winchesters are alike.”

“Charming?”

“ _Stubborn._ “

Still, Castiel allowed Sam to take him to bed, and Castiel taught Sam the new things his body could do.


	15. Sweat - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Castiel, 397 words, rated E 
> 
> Um just PWP in an unspecified time in canon.

Sam is sweaty everywhere, the skin on his biceps and stomach unapologetically damp. Castiel had prepared for him, waiting for Sam’s return from a basketball game with some guys at the park down the street from the motel. Castiel hurriedly rid Sam of his tank and shoes, but Cas loves leaving Sam with his mesh shorts pushed down, underneath his balls, exposing his length.

Castiel allows Sam to grab Castiel’s body completely, relying on physical ability alone to pick up Castiel. Cas gasps at the the slide of Sam’s sweaty body against his own dry one and wraps his legs around Sam. Sam carries Cas and throws him down on the bed. Cas whines at the impact and grabs the back of his thighs to keep his legs open wide above him. Sam pushes Castiel’s ankles back, giving Castiel the opportunity to grab both their cocks in each of his hands and guide Sam to his wet hole.

Sam slams into Castiel and forces Castiel’s legs wider and higher. Castiel’s back bows from the bed in a pleasurably tense feeling that runs through his limbs when the head of Sam’s dick rubs against Castiel’s prostate. Castiel stokes his dick, relying on Sam’s unrelenting thrusts to keep pace. His mind flits between the fullness of Sam inside him, his hand on his cock, Sam’s full sack and mesh shorts rubbing against his bare ass, and the sweat that drips off Sam’s hair and onto Castiel’s chest.

Sam’s guttural moans, completely unrepentant in volume, spurs Castiel’s orgasm. Castiel gasps out an unintelligible warning before coming on his stomach and chest.

Sam releases Castiel’s legs, bending down and slowing his thrusts. His balls press against Castiel’s ass when he rests his forehead to Castiel’s sternum. Castiel cards his fingers through Sam’s hair while Sam rolls his hips. As Sam comes inside Cas, Sam’s tongue reaches out to swirl through the cum at Castiel’s chest.

Sam’s body goes lax, lying on top of Cas, and Cas wraps his arms around Sam’s back. Castiel pulls a blanket over them, takes off Sam’s shorts. Sam murmurs his thanks, his appreciation for Castiel’s presence, and promises his nap will be quick. Castiel’s body is sweaty and dirty and he keeps Sam’s soft cock inside him as he patiently waits. He lies there, covered by Sam, and doesn’t bother cleaning them up until Sam wakes.


	16. Trueform - gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen, 290 words, rated G 
> 
> Castiel shows Sam their trueform.

There’s a glow to the edges of Castiel’s trueform, like sunlight reflected on snow, that has Sam squinting up at the angel. The shine surrounding Castiel’s pure grace shadows Castiel’s features. The closer Sam gets to the tower that is Castiel, the more of Castiel he can interpret.

He asks Castiel where their wings are, but Castiel says what Sam has known as "wings" is the most Castiel’s grace could actualize on earth without accidentally causing harm. Castiel’s voice heralds from a head in the shape of a triangle with rounded edges and no visible mouth. Sam thinks of a snake’s head made of tangible energy. Their voice sounds closer to that of a steady hum from a bamboo pipe than the shrill feedback Sam is accustomed to hearing. Sam struggles, but he makes out the borrowed voice of Jimmy Novak through the music.

Below Castiel’s head are points forming a protruding chest that marks the display of patterns that look like the tree bark of a poplar, giraffe spots, and the eyes on butterfly wings.The designs continue down Castiel’s sides, to the appendages Castiel is unable to properly name which Sam considers to be arms. The bottom of Castiel flares out and fades before touching ground like the tail of a cartoon ghost.

The ends of one of Castiel’s arms make up a hand with fingers as tall as Sam. Castiel holds it out, signalling Sam to walk nearer. They say the hand has been fashioned for Sam’s benefit, to better help him understand Castiel’s form. As Sam approaches Castiel, his body warms from the inside. Castiel mentions their form is one of the smaller of the Host, but to Sam, Castiel is the greatest thing he’s ever seen.


	17. Cloud Watch - Hannah gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen (or Hannah/Castiel, if you're so inclined), 536 words, rated G 
> 
> Castiel and Hannah waste time. Au where a Castiel losing his grace does not equate to him dying.

It’s such a…human thing she’s participating in. They’re done dealing with rogue angels for now, they’ve met their quota of requisite Winchester time. At the moment, they’re just two entities, lying out on a worn tapestry blanket in a golden field in Kentucky.

Castiel pulled them over, saying he wanted to try an activity with her. Hannah’s becoming more and more interested in human customs, and she trusts Castiel wholeheartedly, that when he said he wanted to “cloud watch,” she agreed to join him with little hesitance. Lying in the biting cold November air, staring at the sky wasn’t what Hannah expected, but she’s discovering now there’s really nothing to watching clouds than just that.

She held her tongue the first few times Castiel pointed to the shapeless white wisps in the air and claimed them to look like types of flowers and small rodents. There’s no deeper meaning to Castiel making up objects from the clouds in the sky, near as she can tell. He isn’t searching for a reason the clouds make these shapes, nor is he offering any benefits they hold for humans. Finally, Hannah cannot help but question the activity.

“What is the point in cloud watching?” Hannah asks. “Isn’t it just…a waste of time?”

Castiel lets out a long sigh, his breath becoming visible for a quick second.

“In a way, yes,” he says.

She turns to him, “But Castiel. Time is a precious gift from our Father. Wouldn’t it better be spent working towards a greater purpose than idly lying in a field in the Southern United States?”

“Not necessarily,” Castiel says. “Because our Father gave us time as a precious gift, what better way to appreciate it than to spend it frivolously every once in a while?”

“I do not understand,” Hannah says.

Castiel turns over to his side, holds his upper body up by an elbow. She feels then just how cold it is with the absence of Castiel’s warmth along her side.

“If we spend all our time working, how will we truly understand time is precious? If we continually work with no breaks, how can we determine when our time is well spent? We must occasionally set time aside for ourselves if we wish to truly appreciate that which is ours to take advantage of however we see fit.”

There is something about Castiel’s words that, while Hannah finds logical, touch at a part of herself she only recently begun feeling. She fears it’s the affect of walking amongst the humans for so long, but mostly she believes Castiel is the cause. In all the time she spent after creation, not once did she feel comfortable enough amongst the other angels to raise concerns; her opinions were not important. But with Castiel, Hannah has that safety of no longer feeling that wrongness.

She nods, smiles as Castiel lowers himself down once again at her side. Hannah clears her mind of worry, focuses on Castiel’s presence, on the sky, the familiar blue of Castiel’s eyes, and the clouds above them. She points at a vaguely elongated cloud.

“That one. It looks like your car,” Hannah tries.

Castiel laughs delicately, “So it does.”


	18. Dumb Coat Drabble - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (pre-)Sam/Castiel, 454 words, rated G 
> 
> Sam's relationship with Castiel's coat. Drabble of dubious timeline.

Castiel wearing Sam’s clothes, yes, that’s a given, but Sam trying to wear Castiel’s coat whenever he has a chance: when Castiel pops up to speak with the Winchesters and stays a while longer than he needs to just to talk to Sam, and Castiel has no actual use for the coat, as an angel, so when Sam says he’d like to try it on, Castiel gives it away easily, because he can trust Sam.

Watching Sam try his best to make it fit right, but it’s still too small, Castiel gets the feeling of a satisfaction he can't name, and he tells Sam whenever he’d like, Castiel will always be willing to give his coat over to Sam. Sam laughs, says maybe, because Sam would never keep the coat; the thing he likes most about the coat is that it belongs to Cas.

After Sam watches the Leviathan-cursed Castiel wading in water, and Dean pulls Castiel’s coat out, Sam can’t stand to look at it, because the stupid thing is a reminder of their best friend, and without him to wear it, it means nothing. So Sam says nothing when Dean washes it, keeps it with them, when they travel (and Dean is not only holding onto it for the day Cas comes back, if ever that day comes, but also for the day his oblivious little brother again asks to borrow it from the angel).

Though the hallucinations were too much, he’d seen Cas falsely projected a million times, Sam can’t stifle the comfort he gets, seeing the real Castiel again, in the coat, even if the personality of this Castiel is somehow both lackadaisical and passionate, it’s still Cas, who’s more than willing to give anything to the Winchesters, but especially his coat to Sam. After more than a year apart from Castiel, when Sam doubts Dean saying he’s seen Cas on earth again, having Castiel back, cleaned up, and with his coat, Sam’s faith is again restored because of the angel.

After the fall, Sam misses the coat, but it didn’t matter that Cas wears a too-human hoodie, Cas is alive and okay. But when Sam sees Castiel, grace restored, in a different coat, the overwhelming desire for Sam to obey and revere and unconditionally love Castiel returns. And when everything settles, the Winchester brothers at peace with each other and the world (for the most part), it’ll cause a warmth in Castiel’s core, seeing Sam in bed, having fallen asleep during rare recreational-reading, Castiel’s coat over him.

Dean will roll his eyes like Castiel’s dopey smile bothers him, but he’ll leave his angel and brother alone, because it’s become a comfort of home to see the two together with Sam in Castiel’s coat.


	19. Smooth - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Castiel, 230 words, rated E 
> 
> PWP!

Sam slides his hands along Castiel’s smooth legs, up Castiel’s ankles, over his knees, and behind his thighs. Castiel has a habit of shaving his legs that Sam never could’ve imagined would make him so hot. The thought of Castiel balancing himself in the shower, meticulously going over the curves of his legs with a razor, has Sam’s cock stir in interest. Castiel keeps his pubic hair trimmed, which worried Sam in the beginning of their relationship, but Castiel assured Sam that he does it selfishly and doesn’t mind how Sam chooses to maintain himself. Sam loves that Castiel keeps his treasure trail intact, loves seeing that bit of hair in the mornings when their blanket slips down Castiel’s naked stomach.

Sam lifts up Castiel’s hardening cock, sucks Castiel’s balls in his mouth. Sam can never get over the changing texture, dependent on the last time Castiel shaved, and he loves the surprise. Sam licks at the base of Castiel’s cock to the tip, swirling his tongue at Castiel’s foreskin. Sam jacks Castiel off slowly, occasionally pressing kisses to the creases in between Castiel’s thighs and hips but mostly licking his tongue in broad strokes over Castiel’s smooth balls and what he can taste of Castiel’s cock around his own hand.

And Castiel lies languidly on their bed, allows Sam to take his fill of all Cas has to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuses. I am always embarrassed when I revisit the porn I write. And yet...


	20. Penguins - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Castiel, rated G 
> 
> Sam comforts Castiel after watching a video of penguins falling. Au where a graceless Castiel lives in the bunker and Kevin is still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find the original video I had seen on tumblr but I think the one I linked was the same one. Or at least the same idea.

Dean shows Castiel a video, but Castiel is wary because of the last video Dean showed him. Dean tells him it’s a [video of penguins](https://youtu.be/Tcx6YyXvvRI) and, “Just watch it, trust me, it’s hilarious.”

Castiel watches it in concentration, smiling a little as different footage of penguins slipping on ice is shown. But then one penguin takes a tumble down a cliff of rocks, and Castiel gasps. Dean laughs uproariously, but for the rest of the video, Castiel frowns and gasps each time the penguins slip and fall. At the end of the video, Castiel gets up and takes the laptop with him, ignoring Dean’s calls to him about the video being the funniest thing he’s ever seen.

Castiel searches through the bunker, passing Kevin and asking if he’s seen Sam.

Kevin nods to the laptop with a grin, “Dean show you the video of the penguins, too?”

Castiel finds Sam in his bedroom, playing solitaire and eating Castiel’s stash of Twizzlers.

“Have you seen this?” Castiel asks urgently, thrusting the laptop at Sam.

Sam watches the video, chuckling every once in a while. At the end of the video, he looks up expectantly at Castiel, but his smile falls when he sees the upset on Castiel’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asks, taking one of Castiel’s hands.

“Why?” Castiel asks. "How are they allowed to be hurt so often? It’s not fair.”

Sam hums as he reads the comments on the video.

He says, “So get this: penguins have sturdy bones and their blubber acts as ‘shock absorbers.’”

The frown on Castiel’s face loses its intensity. He asks, “So…the penguins are fine?”

“Yeah, Cas, they’re perfectly okay.”

Castiel doesn’t seem to be convinced, so Sam says, “Tell you what. Since there’s no case to worry about, how about you and me go to the zoo in Kansas City and see the penguin exhibit?”

Castiel smiles then, says, “All right.”

Sam opens up the zoo’s Penguin Cam and pulls Castiel in his lap. Sam plots the route they’ll take to the zoo in a separate window, promising to buy Castiel a stuffed penguin while they’re there.


	21. Lip Gloss - Sam gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gen, 600 words, rated G 
> 
> Set in season 5, featuring genderfluid/genderqueer Sam.

It’s the closest thing they have to a day off: a day of travel. Dean allowed Sam extra time to get ready for the road, going ahead to get them some breakfast-on-buns. Before leaving, he warned Sam not to put too much product on his face, and Sam threw a balled-up pair of socks at the closing door. Dean had been right about Sam putting on too much foundation on his face once when Sam was fifteen, but he still gets embarrassed when he thinks about it.

He hardly ever has the chance to dress himself up. If they’re not hunting (where his clothes won’t be appreciated), they’re in a small town in middle-America (where his clothes  _definitely_  won’t be appreciated). Right now, though, they’re about to take off from a motel just outside of Austin, and, from experience, not even any prejudice from Texans can touch him there.

Sam brushes his hair, keeping his bangs back with some stray bobby pins he wrangled from the bottom of his duffel. He chooses a clear lip gloss from his small collection. It’s speckled with glitter and smells like piña colada. He pulls on a fitted pair of jeans he has set aside because of the rhinestones Dean drunkenly applied to the back pockets. Sam tugs off the tags of a new blouse and buttons it up. It’s off-white with a maroon peter pan collar and ribbon to tie in a loose bow at the collar. Dean surprised Sam with it when they reunited.

He’s applying a last-minute smudge of purple eyeliner when Castiel appears in the mirror.

“Cas,” Sam wipes his hands on a towel.

“Hello…Sam…” Castiel’s head tilts.

Sam turns around. He asks, “How’s the search going?”

Castiel is eerily silent as he walks up to Sam. He stops less than a foot away.

“I’ve yet to locate my Father, I…”

Sam resists the urge to flinch when Castiel brings his hand up to Sam’s face. Castiel holds Sam’s chin in his hand. He runs his thumb gently underneath Sam’s lower-lip.

“Are you…? What is this?” Castiel asks.

Sam rubs his lips together and says, “Uhm, lip gloss?”

Castiel lowers his hand to the collar of Sam’s blouse.

“Is something wrong, Cas?” Sam asks.

Castiel shakes himself and steps back.

“I hadn’t realized your wardrobe was so…varied.”

Sam pulls the bottom of his blouse away from him. He shrugs.

“Do you have a problem with it?” Sam asks, not meaning for it to come out so defensive.

Sam is used to people raising their eyebrows at his choice in clothing; high school wasn’t exactly filled with liberal-minded individuals. He’s accustomed to standing up to anyone who has a problem with how he dresses, but fighting about it hasn’t gotten any easier. He honestly hadn’t expected any kind of reaction from Castiel, negative or otherwise.

Castiel shakes his head slowly, “I do not think so.”

Sam hazards a smile, which Castiel returns uneasily.

Castiel tilts his head, “Is it common to dress like this?”

“For me it is,” Sam says easily.

Castiel nods slowly, “I see.”

Sam shifts in place, licks his lips and notices Castiel’s eyes tracking his tongue.

“Really?” Sam asks quietly.

Castiel’s eyes snap up to Sam’s, “What?”

Sam huffs out a laugh, “Nothing, nothing, uhm. Was there something you needed?”

After a moment, Castiel says, “I need to speak to Dean.”

“He’s at the Whataburger two blocks over,” Sam says.

Castiel nods, “Goodbye, Sam.”

“Bye, Cas,” Sam grins.

After Castiel disappears, Sam walks back to the motel restroom and reapplies his lip gloss.


	22. Upsidedown - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Castiel, 200 words, rated G 
> 
> Unspecified time in canon. Spider-Man kiss.

Although Castiel expressed his preference for Andrew Garfield, upon watching the scene in “Spider-Man,” Castiel knew he had to try it with Sam.

“I am not risking breaking my neck just for a movie scene you saw on basic cable,” Sam said.

“You’re not risking breaking your neck, Sam, I am,” Castiel said placidly.

Sam watched in apprehension as Castiel climbed up a ladder behind an apartment building. Sam didn’t know where they were or if they were still even in America. One minute, Sam had been dozing off as Castiel watched TV, the next, he heard Castiel say, “Interesting” and they were flown out of the motel.

“It will be quick,” Castiel assured Sam, hooking his knees to the bottom rung of the ladder and falling back.

His coat dropped down behind him and Sam smiled when Castiel’s tie flopped in his face. Castiel pulled his tie away and looked to Sam. Sam raised his eyebrows, still not believing Castiel.

Sam took Castiel’s face in his hands and looked down into Castiel’s eyes.

“You’re really something, you know that?”

Castiel tilted his head, “Yes, I am aware of that, Sam.”

“No, I mean—”

But Castiel interrupted Sam with an upsidedown kiss.


	23. Modified Little Mermaid au - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Castiel, 1,095 words, rated G 
> 
> Not!fic, reimagined Little Mermaid where I replaced mermaids with angels, featuring Supernatural characters.

A modified Little Mermaid au (with no mermaids) where angels are on earth, and while they help where they can, they’re still intimidating, distant and unattainable to humans. Castiel happens to be an angel Sam likes.

Dean doesn’t want to hurt Sam’s feelings, but he’s brash with his words, saying things like, “It’s never gonna happen, Sammy.”

Lilith, the Queen of demons, comes to Sam one night the way of a sultry demon, Ruby. Sam hides his rendezvous with Lilith from Dean. Lilith is willing to give Sam wings but it means performing a spell powerful enough that even a demon like Lilith can only make it work for three days. It requires just a token, really, a trifle, Lilith says: Sam’s voice. If Sam wants to stay with his angel-love forever, Castiel has to give Sam something of worth and underlying meaning.

“Like a kiss or something,” Lilith says flippantly.

“And after three days, if that doesn’t happen? What then?” Sam asks, because for as much as he wants to do this, he wasn’t raised to believe the words of demons.

Lilith slides her fingertip down Sam’s chest, “If he doesn’t, your borrowed wings will be stripped, and this pretty little body of yours belongs to me." 

Sam makes the deal, drinking Ruby’s blood. He flies off with his new wings, but when he uses them, a tremor rolls down his back, like the feeling he gets when his limbs fall asleep, something Lilith failed to mention. No matter, he’s quick to find his angel, who’s having trouble understanding something human. Sam runs interference, quenching the misunderstanding between Castiel and a woman’s pet cockatoo. 

Castiel eyes Sam, tells Sam his vessel is familiar.

"I know the name of every angel in creation, and yet I do not know yours." 

Sam shrugs, hoping he comes off as coy. For the next two days, Sam shows Castiel how humans work, nonverbally explaining to Castiel the intricate ways of humanity. Sam hadn’t realized just how hard it is to communicate without his voice, especially to someone like Castiel who has trouble sometimes empathizing with humans, but Sam has confidence in the rapport he builds with Castiel. Castiel treats Sam like an equal, something Sam doesn’t think he’d get the chance to experience if not for his borrowed wings. 

The tremor in Sam’s back gets worse, makes itself known more than a mild inconvenience in a short amount of time, but Sam hides the pain in the face of Castiel and one of Castiel’s subordinate, Uriel, who treats Sam like a pest. Sam distracts Castiel from his duties, but Castiel pays no heed to the concerns of his garrison; they are more than capable of performing tasks without Castiel. Castiel enjoys his time with the nameless angel who doesn’t speak and yet still shows Castiel a side to humans he otherwise wouldn’t have known. 

Meanwhile, Dean searches for Sam. Dean finds out from a random guy who claims to be prophet, Chuck, the details of Sam’s deal. Dean knows about demons and their deals, it’s why so many angels spend their time in Sam and Dean’s neighborhood.The demons are how Sam even knows of Castiel in the first place. Dean hunts down Ruby and forces her to tell him about the deal. She tells Dean it doesn’t matter, it’s too late, Sam’s body is as good as Lilith’s anyway. Angels don’t have feelings, they’re righteous, mindless soldiers who stop at nothing to complete their goals.

Even with Dean’s Colt pressed up against her abdomen, Ruby smirks, "And besides, there’s an angel in Sam’s midst with the same goal as Lilith to free Lucifer, who will make sure Lilith gets Sam’s body." 

Towards the end of Sam’s last day with wings, when Sam is fretting about his and Castiel’s relationship and what it means for the spell, Uriel informs Castiel of a disturbing demonic activity. His tip leads Sam and Castiel to Lilith, who has Dean and makes it known her plan to free Lucifer from his cage in Hell.

She holds Dean, taunting Sam and telling him time has almost run out. 

Dean breaks free, yells, "Sam, get out of here!”

Sam sees Lilith charging, and unfurls his wings–pushing down the pain up his spine–and gets in the way of Lilith’s attack. Castiel, surprised by his vehemence at a fellow angel being slain, goes to Sam’s side and urges Sam to heal his vessel. 

“He doesn’t have your angel mojo crap, you idiot! He’s human!” Dean says, pushing Castiel away.

Castiel rushes at Lilith, destroys her with his hands. He returns to Sam and uses the same hands to gently heal Sam with his grace. Uriel arrives, says he’s disgusted by the display of Castiel touching a human. Before Uriel can say another disparaging remark, Dean effectively gets rid of him.

“Sorry about your brother, Cas,” Sam says, and Castiel is startled to hear Sam’s voice for the first time, startled more to realize how deep his feelings run for a human. 

“Nothing is worth losing you,” Castiel says, his hand resting on Sam’s abdomen where Sam took the brunt of Lilith’s attack.

Sam covers Castiel’s hand with his own, and Dean clears his throat.

“Yeah, uh, congratulations, but now what?“ 

Castiel frowns, "It is not unheard of, but angels tend not to fraternize with humans. My duties lie with Heaven.”

Sam sighs, “I understand, Cas.”

That’s when Chuck appears, saying, “Your duties have been fulfilled, Castiel.”

Dean tells Sam, “Hey, I remember him, he’s the guy who told me about you.”

Castiel remains kneeling on the floor, looking up at the man with devotion.

“Cas, do you know this man?” Sam asks.

“He is my Father,” Cas says.

“Chuck is your Dad?”

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam says, raising his eyebrows pointedly.

“Oh… Oh! So You’re…”

Chuck gives Castiel the opportunity to live with Sam, but Castiel will no longer be allowed to work alongside angels and his wings will be taken away. Castiel agrees, eyes watching Sam intently. Chuck leaves, and although Castiel can no longer fly with Sam in the blink of an eye, it doesn’t deter from the comfort of Sam’s hand in his.

The trio is pleasantly surprised a month later when Castiel cuts himself with a spade in his small garden only to find his wound heals over in the blink of an eye.

“So, what, you still had your grace this whole time?”

Sam shrugs, marveling at the clear skin on Castiel’s hand, “Cas’ Dad works in mysterious ways.”

_or something idk_


	24. Attached - Claire gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire gen, 470 words, rated G 
> 
> If she could go back, she would say "no," but it wouldn't change anything. Warning for underage drinking.

The first time she tried alcohol, the liquidspilled down her lips, leaving a sticky trail on her jaw. The girls around her laughed when she coughed at the sharp taste at the back of her throat. She smiled like she was in on the joke. All she could think of was how it tasted like the wine at church.

*

She had an angel inside her, attached to her. It was like looking through binoculars, her vision white on the outside, a focus on the people in front of her. Their faces were distorted, unlike anything she’d ever seen or would ever see again. She held out her hand, feeling energy seep out of her palms that annihilated them. She could hear a hum every time her mouth opened and a voice came out. She had no control. 

Later, she would hear mention of “out of body experiences.” The descriptions didn’t come close to how she felt.

*

She feared demons. Her grandmother told her not to worry, gave her a children’s bible, taught her a prayer.

“Castiel, please,” she prayed.

He never came.

*

The first piercing hurt. And the second hurt. She couldn’t get used to the pain, but she learned to anticipate the numbness that came after.

*

She took the kid nearest her, the one she was told condescendingly by one of her foster parents to “play nice” with. She took the kid and pulled her hair and scratched her face. She heard yelling and she felt herself being physically grabbed. She saw Castiel’s face, his true face, and she kept punching, feeling a modicum of satisfaction when her fists made impact. She felt tears on her face but she couldn’t stop herself.

“Please, Castiel,” she cried.

She didn’t stop crying when her case worker drove her away. She didn’t dare tell anyone who Castiel was. The last thing she needed was for them to add “crazy” on top of “abandoned by her parents” on whatever paperwork was kept of her.

*

She didn’t like Dustin at first, but he liked her. He followed her around. When he went to live with Randy, she followed him.

Randy introduced her as his daughter. She felt a warmth course through her like she felt with her real dad, like when her dad would surprise her with a hug. She had a family again, and no matter how many times she was taken away, taken back, that wouldn’t change.

*

Castiel returns. But her dad isn’t with him.

*

She used to dream of angels, tall women with flowing white hair and wings that sparkled like rainbow glitter in the light of G-d.

She used to dream about her dad. She used to dream her mom returned, her dad in tow.

She dreams about Castiel requesting an entrance into her body.

She dreams she told him “no.”


	25. Churchgoer - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Castiel, 658 words, rated G 
> 
> Au where Sam works at a diner and Castiel is a good Christian man or something.

There’s a group of churchgoers that visit the diner where Sam works. They go in every Sunday, a group of about ten or so, with pressed suits and pristine dresses. Sam has heard them discuss safe topics like that day’s sermon, or the introduction of a new baby to the church. Sam is familiar with the church, a modest, if intimidating cathedral. The group mostly keeps to themselves, and even though Sam is used to being around religion, he becomes somewhat hesitant with his mannerisms when he waits on them.

One of the men in the group is more reserved than the others. Castiel stands out from the group, wearing a tan overcoat indoors and hardly ever injecting in the conversation around him. Castiel sometimes stops by the diner by himself, sometimes with a loose tie or no tie at all, carrying a notepad and book. He always smiles at Sam–somewhat hesitantly, at first–even when Sam is at his most haggard, hair falling out of his ponytail. Castiel has shown Sam his notepad, filled with his personal thoughts on his readings. When he isn’t being served by Sam, Castiel seeks Sam out to say goodbye before he leaves.

It’s a slow day when Castiel comes in wearing a dark raspberry hoodie and jeans. Sam almost doesn’t notice Castiel without his tan coat, but he recognizes Castiel’s gait regardless. The look really works for Castiel. Not that Sam minds the coat, there’s something reassuring about its presence, but Castiel looks more comfortable in the jacket. Relaxed.

When Sam serves Castiel his usual strawberry milkshake, Castiel casually mentions it’s his birthday.

“Oh really? I’ll get you a cheeseburger, on the house,” Sam says.

Sam drops off Castiel’s plate with extra pickle chips. He looks behind him, but Missouri is too preoccupied behind the counter with the sheriff to pay Sam any mind. The only other customers in the shop are Charlie and Jo, and Sam is sure Jess has them covered. Sam pulls off his apron and points to the seat across Castiel.

“Do you mind if I join you?” he asks.

“Please,” Castiel says around a mouthful of cheeseburger.

Sam does nothing to hold back his smile. Castiel’s usually-introverted behavior hardly translates when he’s alone or with Sam. Sam would think Castiel’s quiet demeanor would further hide Castiel amongst the Sunday group, but it only helps to locate Castiel.

“So. Any plans for your birthday?”

Castiel shakes his head, “Not particularly. I went to mass this morning with my family.”

Sam waits for Castiel to continue, but Cas returns Sam’s anticipatory stare. Sam clears his throat.

“Well. You could always…come over when my shift is done. We can watch a movie.”

Underneath the table, Sam’s foot slowly rubs up against Castiel’s calf. Sam smirks at Castiel’s thoughtful frown.

“Turn off our phones. Make a night of it?” Sam continues.

Castiel swallows his food slowly. He fiddles with the pickle chips on his plate.

“What do you say, Cas?” Sam asks, worried he’s pushed it too far.

Sam hardly ever shows such affection or speaks so brashly in public, least of all in the diner where members of Castiel’s congregation often visit. Sam is relieved when Castiel smiles.

“That sounds lovely. And I’ve already been to church this week, so I don’t think the Father will mind if I don’t make it tomorrow morning.”

“Great,” Sam exclaims, nerves overtaking him.

“Winchester!” Missouri calls. “If I recall correctly, you already took your break, am I right?”

“Yes, ma'am!”

Sam shoves his foot back in his shoe, throws his apron back on.

“I’ll see you after my shift,” Sam says.

“I’ll wait here,” Castiel promises solemnly.

“Happy birthday,” Sam says.

He gives Castiel a kiss on his cheek before he loses his nerves. He feels Castiel’s hand holding his apron when he leans in, a fleeting action that has Sam grinning madly for the rest of his shift. 


	26. Spy - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Castiel, 1,176 words, rated T 
> 
> AU demisexual Castiel is a spy and the Winchesters hunt monsters. Just go along with it.

It’s a general agreement amongst Castiel’s coworkers that he is one of the agency’s top spies. He obeys orders with no disagreements, and his unassuming persona makes it that people nearly always trust him. Above all, Castiel does not sleep with any of the people he is sent to spy on. His coworkers are of the belief to be a real spy one must be suave, sophisticated, and utterly sex-fueled. It’s how all the spies describe their job, despite the Boss saying otherwise. 

“I don’t know how you do it,” Bela says.

She’d been forced to relinquish her task in following a pair of brothers because she slept with the older of the two. She sighs dramatically as she passes over the files with the men’s information. Castiel studies everything he can about them, learning they’ve been on the run for going on four years, leaving a trail of stolen credit card charges and dirty motel rooms. Bela says they believe they were hunting down a “demon” that killed their mother, and after they found their target, they continue “hunting monsters.”

It isn’t a hardship for Castiel to track the brothers down to a hotel in Illinois. The brothers immediately distrust Castiel, but he approaches them in a much more amiable way than Bela. Instead of antagonizing them, Castiel claims he needs their help. He messes up his hair and his suit, talks meekly, and tells them he believes that they’re hunters. He makes up a story about being a man named Jimmy Novak and tells them his body had been taken over by an angel.

“There’s no such thing as angels,” the older brother says.  

“Now hold on a second, Dean,” the younger, Sam, says.

Castiel gravitates toward Sam, who is the more optimistic of the two and inclined to trust Castiel. Sam confesses everything to Castiel, telling him about the brothers’ mission and Sam’s own beliefs and fears. Sam is genuine when he tells Castiel he considers Castiel a sign that what he and his brother do is the right thing, that the very inkling of something as spiritual as an angel existing justifies their crusade. Sam’s intense attention unnerves Castiel somewhat, but it eases Dean and has the older brother letting his guard down.

Castiel leads them in a fruitless search for the angel, zigzagging the brothers across the Midwest and further down south. He fakes migraines and drops his voice to his normal tone to relay false messages from the angel. Other than the search Castiel has them on, the road is disappointingly quiet.

In a motel in Tennessee, two men sneak inside their room with the intent of killing Sam and Dean. Castiel doesn’t hear their reasoning before gunshots ring out in the small room. One of the men attempts to charge at Castiel as well, but Sam is a quicker draw and shoots the man before he lifts a gun. Castiel doesn’t have to fake the chills that surge through his stomach as he helps Sam and Dean dispose of the bodies. He’s hardly had a job that included a person being shot two feet in front of him, and by someone he’s being paid to infiltrate, no less.

Dean drives them up to Kansas and leaves Sam and Castiel in an abandoned house while he meets with one of the brother’s psychic contacts. Castiel holds off on calling his Boss about the bodies. He’s writing a reminder in his phone when it’s slapped away from his hand and he’s thrown at a wall.

Castiel’s instincts have him kicking Sam in the knee. Sam loses his balance and Castiel takes a chance at punching Sam in the throat. Sam blocks the punch, grabs Castiel by the wrist. Sam bends Castiel’s arm behind his back and pushes Castiel back against the wall.

“Who are you?” Sam growls.

Castiel pushes back, but Sam puts all his weight against Castiel’s body.

“ _Who are you?_ ”

It’s not the first time he’s been caught, but most definitely the first time by someone as dangerous as Sam.

Castiel sighs, “I’ve been assigned to trail you and Dean. I know nothing about monsters, okay?”

Sam eases up on Castiel, but not enough for Castiel to shake loose.

“What’s your name?” Sam asks.

He sounds genuinely curious, and it catches Castiel off guard.

“Castiel,” he says.

Sam steps back, freeing Castiel. Castiel searches his person for a weapon.

“I got rid of them in Missouri,” Sam says.

Castiel nods. He shrugs, “What now, Sam?”

Sam deflates and shakes his head, “I don’t know. I’m sorry for everything me and Dean have done, but, Castiel…”

Sam steps up to Castiel. He places his hands on Castiel’s shoulders.

He doesn’t avoid Castiel’s gaze when he says, “You have to believe me when I say those things out there… They’re real. Maybe not angels, but poltergeists, gods, demons.

“Those two guys who tried to kill us. They were hunters, like me and Dean,” Sam tries.

Castiel has no reason to believe Sam; nothing Sam and Dean have done since Castiel has joined them has implied the monsters the brothers claim to hunt are real. The only thing that has Castiel rethinking his job is the sincerity in everything Sam has told him. Sam has admitted to grave desecrations and petty robberies and credit fraud. He’s told Castiel about the people the brothers had to kill, none of which Castiel or his agency were aware of, and some of which Castiel found either had no records or had been missing for centuries. Against his better judgment, Castiel had to admit some things didn’t add up. 

“Sam…”

“Please believe me, Castiel,” Sam says, and it seems so easy for him to adjust to Castiel’s real name.

“Please, Cas,” he pleads, leaning down and pressing his forehead against Castiel’s temple.

Sam’s hands slide up Castiel’s shoulder’s to Castiel’s jaw. One move and Sam could choke Castiel, and Castiel would have no way to overpower the larger man. Sam saved Castiel’s life, and his faith in Castiel goes beyond Sam’s belief in angels. 

Sam presses a kiss to the corner of Castiel’s mouth.

Castiel had never slept with any of the people he was assigned to. He never wanted to make love with any of them like he wants to with Sam.

Castiel sneaks away a week later, and Sam tells Dean the angel overtook Jimmy’s body. Sam and Castiel depend on Dean’s indifference to angels to ensure the search for Jimmy is taken at a leisurely pace.

Castiel returns to the agency and says it’s become too dangerous for Castiel to be around the brothers because his identity was almost compromised. He informs his Boss it was in the assignment’s best interest to temporarily leave the brothers to their own devices. Bela is smug, saying her idea to keep her distance from the beginning was the more prudent of their plans. Castiel doesn’t take her taunts to heart. He got away with spending a night with Sam, and he plans on doing it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember what spurred this, but it came out longer than I expected.


	27. Curtain - Sam/Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean, rated G 
> 
> Wincest drabble

wincest curtain fic where the Winchesters are married and they own a boring, green, one story house, and Sam works as a government teacher at the local high school and they’re retired (kind of, because where Dean acts like a homemaker, he actually operates a hunters’ network from his “man cave”), and they have friends from the neighborhood, and they have a small barbecue celebrating their fourth wedding anniversary/Sam’s birthday, and one of Sam’s coworkers asks if it’s a coincidence their anniversary falls on Sam’s birthday or if they planned it that way.

Dean, using his fake, suburban laugh, says, “Totally planned! We met each other on Sam’s birthday, and I’ve loved him ever since.”

And while Sam’s coworker coos, Sam throws Dean a look between fond and exasperated because while that’s not entirely how this aspect of their relationship came to be, Dean isn’t lying.


	28. Mildred - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Castiel, 300 words, rated G 
> 
> Jealousy between Castiel's cat and Sam. Au where a graceless Castiel lives in the bunker.

Castiel’s cat hates Sam, and no amount of cajoling will convince Sam otherwise.

“You’re being ridiculous. She  _adores_  you,” Castiel says.

Castiel attempts distracting Sam with kisses to Sam’s jaw, but Sam cannot look away from Mildred’s judgmental glare. The cat has had it out for Sam ever since she moved into the bunker. If Sam turns away from his food for more than a second, Mildred will be there eating it when Sam looks back. She seeks out Sam’s room and gets her fur all over Sam’s clean clothes. She gets in between Sam’s legs, and if Sam isn’t tripping over his feet to avoid stepping on her, he’s accidentally tripping  _on_  her and receiving scratches and bites on his legs. Her official room is the room reserved for Castiel, but as Castiel spends most of his spare time in Sam’s room, Mildred can be found asleep in Sam’s bed, on Sam’s side, next to Cas.

Castiel grabs Sam’s face in his hands, pulls his attention away from the cat.

“Sam, this is supposed to be a relaxing evening. For a very short time, we are allowed to do as we please, and I would rather you not spend that time looking at Millie as though you would like to exorcise her.”

Sam relaxes his shoulders and focuses on Castiel.

“You’re right, Cas. I’m just being dumb, I guess.”

Castiel nods, “It is expected of a Winchester.”

“Hey!” Sam pouts, but he kisses Castiel anyway.

Sam ignores Mildred as kisses are shared and clothes are shed and positions flipped.

Castiel gasps for breath, thrusts his hips against Sam’s stomach, and pushes Sam’s head down. Before retreating underneath the sheets, Sam spares one last glance to stick his tongue out at the cat. He’s pleased to see her flip her tail disdainfully. 

-

_Unnecessary sidenote_ : Dean has been taking allergy medication, but he pretends to be affected by Mildred so he can get out of having to feed and pick up after her.


	29. Plastic Stick - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Castiel, 700 words, rated G
> 
> Unspecified time in canon, transgender Sam, pregnancy scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have conflicting feelings about this upon revisit. There's aspect(s) of this I would have liked to done different or maybe at least explored the possibility of additional option(s). That said, I feel like a minor adjustment would have resulted in an entirely different ficlet.

There’s a possibility Sam is pregnant. When he was fifteen, he scoffed at John as he fumbled his way through the “birds and the bees” talk. Dean said John was just worried Sam would get pregnant, but Dean understood Sam, and Sam assured Dean there was no way Sam would get pregnant.

That was in high school, when Sam thought maybe he liked girls. It wasn’t until freshman year of college when he realized he could like both sexes. Later, he realized he could like any sex in between, and even later, he understood he liked the person before he considered their sex. By then, there was Castiel, and he was too far gone that no one else mattered. Now he might be pregnant by a semi-angel, and he kind of wishes he had paid more attention to his dad’s uncomfortably-delivered advice and the warnings in health class.

He managed to buy a test and squirrel it away for a time Dean was away. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Dean asked as Sam got behind the wheel of the Impala.

“Yeah, I just. I think I read about something like this in one of Bobby’s books. You go ahead, I’ll call you if I find anything.”

“All right,” Dean shrugged, letting Sam go to the motel ahead of him.

Sam called Castiel before he and Dean took on the case, telling Castiel where they would be, and he wanted to wait, but Dean could return to the motel any minute, so he anxiously read the directions and peed on the plastic stick.

He sits at the edge of his bed, pregnancy test within his eyesight on the restroom island, when Castiel arrives with a sharp knock to the motel door.

“Cas,” Sam sighs, pulling Castiel into the room.

He pushes Castiel up against the door and buries his face against Castiel’s coat. Castiel holds onto Sam, slips his fingers through Sam’s hair.

Castiel asks, “Do you know for certain yet?”

Sam shakes his head.

“No,” Sam says, voice slightly muffled.

“Have you–?”

“Yes.”

“But we’ve tried–”

“I know.”

Sam steps back, “Cas, what’re we going to do?”

Castiel eyes Sam, fingers curled at the hair at the bottom of Sam’s neck.

“Well, Sam. What do you want to do?”

Sam shakes his head, “I don’t know.”

Castiel nods and hesitantly kisses Sam’s cheek.

“Will you give up hunting?” Castiel asks quietly.

“No,” Sam answers immediately. “I don’t know, maybe. Yes.”

Sam nods, positive when he says, “Yes. Mom didn’t want us hunting, and I wouldn’t want our… I wouldn’t want to continue hunting.”

“All right.”

Castiel walks Sam over to the bed. He sits Sam down, back to the restroom, and cradles Sam’s hands.

“Will we reveal that I am an angel?” Castiel asks.

“Eventually? Or, I don’t know.”

Sam bites his bottom lip. He says, “I think I’ll always want her to know you’re an angel, but I don’t think we should really tell her everything until she’s old enough to fully understand. I don’t want her to be surprised and angry like I was when I found out about Dad.”

They startle at the beep from Sam’s phone. Sam turns and makes to get up, but Castiel’s hands keeping hold of his own give him pause.

“Sam,” Castiel says, waiting until Sam’s attention is focused before continuing.

“Sam. What will we tell her about you?”

Sam lets out a broken breath, smiling for the first time since Castiel arrived.

“We’ll raise her knowing she has two dads who adore her and would do anything for her.”

Castiel returns Sam’s smile. Sam squeezes Castiel’s hand as they make their way to the restroom. Heaviness settles against Sam’s chest as he approaches the pregnancy test, and when he sees the symbols, he sighs.

“Sam?”

“It’s negative.”

“And how do you feel?”

“Relieved. But kind of disappointed,” Sam admits.

Sam tosses the test in the wastebasket like the thought of its results didn’t haunt him for more than a week.

Sam considers his words before saying, “Castiel, do you think–when we have the time and money and, uhm, security–we could–”

“ _Yes_.”

Sam presses his lips to Castiel’s, not caring the kiss is off-center and clumsy because of their smiles. With Castiel, Sam is confident about whatever happens in their future.


	30. Argue - Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen (Sam/Dean undertones), rated G 
> 
> Any summary would be longer than this drabble

They’ve been arguing over the suspects of their case, so when Dean storms off, saying he can’t be in the same room as someone too stubborn to admit he’s wrong, Sam doesn’t expect Dean back until the morning. Dean returns to the motel before midnight with a dog bag from the diner they passed by when they first arrived in town. Sam ignores him until Dean clears his throat. Sam looks up to Dean holding open a foam box with fresh greens and tomatoes in it. Sam nods his head, a sort of acceptance to the sort of apology.

Dean places the salad on the motel table and throws off his jacket. He joins Sam on the bed, pressing himself up against Sam’s side and looking over Sam’s shoulder to the case information Sam has open on his laptop.

“So,” Dean says, breath warm against Sam’s neck, “tell me more about this…organic soap maker.”

The bemusement in Dean’s voice has Sam smiling, and Sam lays out the details of the suspects from the beginning.


	31. Bruise - Sam/Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean, rated G 
> 
> Drabble set in season 1 or 2

Sam’s eye is swollen, there’s a cut on his lip, and a faint bruise blooms on his neck.

“You look good,” Dean says.

“Right,” Sam scoffs.

“No, really.”

Dean brushes his fingers through Sam’s hair, cups Sam’s cheek in his hand and gently rubs his thumb underneath Sam’s eye. Sam leans into the touch. A trickle of blood wells up at the cut on Sam’s lip, and Sam licks it away.

“It’s a good look on you,” Dean says.

Sam laughs, pushes Dean’s hand away, “Shut up.”


	32. Tie Habit - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Castiel, 178 words, rated G 
> 
> Sam tugs on Castiel's tie. Unspecified time in canon.

Sam starts tugging Cas by his tie for kisses, but it develops into a habit Sam does if he wants Cas’ attention, and then it’s something Sam does when they sit close, researching together or watching TV during any downtime they manage. Tugging Cas’ tie becomes so subconscious, Sam almost blows their cover during a case.

“Does any of this sound familiar to you?” Sam asks, idly slipping the material of Castiel’s tie in between his middle and index fingers.

Cas pays no mind to Sam’s actions, responding, “It sounds like it might be the works of a gnome, but I can’t be certain.”

Dean sees the looks they receive from the woman they’re interviewing, her eyes narrowed as she studies Sam toying with Castiel’s tie.

Dean clears his throat, loud enough the woman can hear, “What have we discussed about personal space, _agents_?”

Sam drops his hand, face heating at the leer Dean fails to disguise as a polite smile. Cas, for his part, misses the connection but his grace sings at the stain on Sam’s cheeks.


	33. Aloe - Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen (Sam/Castiel undertones), 477 words, rated G
> 
> Sam tends to Castiel's wounds. Set during season 6, after Sam's soul is returned.

The effects of an archangel’s mark on a human body are strong enough there was nothing Castiel could do about the reddened skin on his vessel’s back. Every movement of his arms, every unfortunate brush of the polyester/cotton-blend shirt against his shoulder caused a sting throughout Castiel’s body.

“I take it things with Raphael aren’t getting any better,” Sam said, not unkindly.

Sam purchased a bottle of translucent green goop–aloe vera, Sam said it was. Sam had been the one to notice Cas fidgeting, and Cas had shown Sam his abused back. Castiel didn’t want to bother Dean with his scars, too frustrated by his loss against his brother. He couldn’t trust himself to take Dean’s remarks lightly.

“We may have obliterated some landscape in the Rocky Mountains,” Castiel admitted, ashamed of his anger and of the pride he felt at the damage he inflicted on his brother.

Sam instructed Castiel to remove his clothes and lie down on Sam’s designated hotel bed. Cas moved in calculated steps to the bed and onto his stomach, his arms folded underneath his chin. There were lines of pale skin along Castiel’s back that move down his body like tree roots. The spaces between the lines looked the most inflamed, a red Sam could almost swear throbbed.

“It looks like a sunburn. This won’t heal it, I don’t know what could, but it will make it feel better for a moment.”

Sam poured a generous amount of the ointment into his hand, but hesitated before placing his hand to Castiel’s back.

“This is gonna feel cold,” he warned, and at Castiel’s nod, he smoothed his hand along Castiel’s back.

Castiel startled at the first touch of aloe but stilled as Sam massaged it on his skin. Sam worked the aloe across Castiel’s shoulders, behind Castiel’s neck and down to the dip of his spine. Sam remained composed as he rubbed at the top of Castiel’s thighs and tried not to over-think his hand placement on Castiel’s backside. Sam smothered the marks, eyes straying to the untouched, thin lines of skin on Castiel’s back.

“My wings were unharmed,” Castiel said, as though reading Sam’s thoughts. ”I do not believe Raphael meant to impair me, or kill me. I believe my brother would rather I feel pain before I ultimately admit defeat.” 

“Will you? Admit defeat?” 

Castiel tensed underneath Sam’s hands. Sam stepped back from Castiel, giving the angel the chance to sit up, in the guise of picking up the bottle of aloe from the nightstand. The air in the room shifted with electricity, but Castiel remained on the bed. Castiel turned his head to look Sam in the eye.  

“I will not lose this war, Sam,” Castiel said. 

Sam swallowed and said, “Okay.” 

Castiel nodded once.  

“Thank you, Sam. I feel…better,” he said, but Sam remained unconvinced.

“No problem, Cas.”


	34. Motel - Sam/Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean, 422 words, rated E 
> 
> Winchesters work best in motel rooms. Unspecified time in canon, after inheritance of the Bunker.

Sam has one of the spare bedrooms decorated in tacky wallpaper and threadbare, second-hand sheets. The air is stale and smells like disinfectant. He makes it look like any other nondescript motel room they’ve ever slept in. There’s a special lock on the door, with a key Sam keeps. When there’s time in-between cases and Dean is acting stir-crazy, Sam gives Dean the key and orders Chinese takeout. They spend the night in the room, talking about old hunts and making hypotheses about recent monsters and monsters they haven’t seen in a while.

When Dean has color in his cheeks and he looks relaxed, Sam tugs Dean’s clothes slowly off his body. He spreads Dean out on the bed and kisses Dean under his jaw and down his throat. He pays special attention to Dean’s nipples, licking and nipping until Dean pushes his fingers in Sam’s hair and tugs at the tips. Sam lets Dean pull him up and kiss him, sucking on Sam’s bottom lip until they run out of breath. Sam gets impatient and throws his shirt off, groaning when Dean scratches his nails down Sam’s chest. Sam rolls his hips down against Dean’s stiff cock.

He can’t help but smirk when Dean whimpers out, “Please, Sammy.”

Sam moves down the bed, holds Dean’s cock in a loose grip. Dean thrusts up, huffing in frustration. Sam holds his hand out and Dean rolls his eyes but reaches over to the nightstand Sam moved into the room and rifles around for lube. Dean nearly drops the bottle when Sam takes Dean’s entire dick down his throat.

“Fuck, Sam.”

Sam laughs around Dean’s cock. Dean grabs the back of Sam’s head and pushes Sam down. Sam shuts his eyes, but he keeps his hand out for the lube. Dean gives it over and lets Sam’s head go. Sam pulls off until only the head of Dean’s dick rests on his tongue. He dips his tongue in Dean’s foreskin, and Dean would love to continue watching but he throws his head back at the sensation. He loses himself to the feeling of Sam’s mouth and jolts at the entrance of two of Sam’s slicked fingers in his ass. Sam’s fingers twist and stretch Dean open. Dean fucks into Sam’s mouth slowly, reaching around the bed to find Sam’s other hand. Their fingers lock, and at Dean’s squeeze, Sam pulls off Dean’s dick.

“Are you ready, big brother?” Sam says, sliding a third finger inside Dean.

Dean’s moan is enough a response Sam needs.


	35. Blessing - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Castiel, rated G 
> 
> Dean, and Sam and Castiel's relationship.

He isn’t thrilled to catch Sam and Castiel together. He’s grateful he didn’t walk in on anything obscene, he doesn’t think he would have been able to walk quietly out of the room otherwise.

He walked in to Cas leaning over Sam seated at one of the study’s tables, hand holding the back of Sam’s head, kissing Sam’s temple. Dean saw Cas press his forehead against Sam’s, muttering words Dean couldn’t hear.

Dean knows about Sam’s occasional interest in men, how it’s something he doesn’t mention often. Sam dating/sleeping/what-have-you with a man isn’t Dean’s biggest concern, and Dean has no problem with Castiel, despite or maybe because of everything they’ve been through. Dean doesn’t like that this is another in a list of things Sam and Cas have felt the need to hide from him. How long has it been going on and when were they planning on telling him? Dean’s visceral offense has him believing he’ll only grow to tolerate their relationship, if that.

He has a plan to confront the two in the morning, but when he sees them together again, he notices the ease of their shared company. He watches the tension evaporate from Sam’s shoulder at Castiel placing his hand to Sam’s arm in a fleeting touch. The smile that was once such a rare occurrence on Castiel’s face makes itself known more often than not in Sam’s presence. He says nothing. 

Dean trusts his brother and their angel, and when they do come to him, he’ll happily give his blessing.


	36. In a Name - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Castiel 560 words, rated G 
> 
> sastiel based on the au prompt: “we met through mutual friends and you call me a different name but I don’t have the heart to correct you”

It’ll be the fourth time they’re meeting up together, and Castiel is almost sure this can be considered his and Sam’s second date. Their maybe-first date nearly ended in a kiss, but Dean’s shitty decision to take out the trash at midnight caused an adorable if untimely blush on Sam’s cheeks. 

Castiel waits for Sam at their usual spot, a cafe down the street from the local playhouse, nervous. Before he can get that kiss, Castiel has a confession to be made to Sam.

Sam steps into the cafe and after a quick look around, his eyes light up upon spotting Castiel. He waves, looking adorable with a scarf tight around his neck, a beanie, and gloves. Castiel stands to greet him and is engulfed in Sam’s embrace. The first time Castiel received a hug from Sam, he was startled, not at all expecting a stranger to introduce himself in such an intimate manner, but Castiel has grown to anticipate and readily accept Sam’s hugs. It eases Castiel’s nerves, and he pulls back reluctantly when he realizes their hug has gone on longer than socially acceptable and Sam has yet to take off his jacket. 

“So,” Sam says, taking off his winter wear and taking a seat across Castiel, “what play are we seeing tonight, Jimmy?" 

Being mistaken for Jimmy is a common occurrence for Castiel, something he has long accepted, being a twin. When Sam first came up to him with a hug, Castiel had every intention of correcting Sam’s misunderstanding, but Sam was in a rush, saying he didn’t want to be rude and ignore Jimmy. Castiel brushed the incident under the rug, mentioning it to Jimmy and being told Sam was The Sam, Dean’s Brother who Jimmy met the previous week. The next time he encountered Sam, Castiel was too embarrassed to correct Sam, and they had a real conversation that turned into plans for the future. Now, on what Castiel is certain is a date, Castiel can’t go on letting Sam think he’s "Jimmy." 

"Sam, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Castiel says. 

Sam’s smile falters, but he nods, always understanding, and says, “Shoot.”

“It’s nothing bad, and I hope you can forgive me,” Castiel rushes out. 

Castiel fiddles with a napkin on the table, but one of Sam’s warm hands stills his movement.

“What is it?” Sam asks gently. 

“I’m… My name is not ‘Jimmy.’ I am Jimmy’s twin brother, Castiel." 

Castiel expects Sam to pull away, but Sam’s thumb brushes the back of Castiel’s hand and Sam’s smile returns full-force. 

Sam says, "I was wondering when you’d tell me." 

"You knew?" 

Sam laughs quietly, "Yeah, Jimmy told me after that first time I met you. I don’t think I would have been able to tell the difference if it wasn’t for the way you hesitate every time I call you 'Jimmy.’" 

Castiel hadn’t expected Jimmy to have kept this from him for so long. Before he can wallow in his embarrassment, he gets distracted by Sam moving his chair over and combing his fingers through Castiel’s hair. 

Sam adds, leaning in to speak in Castiel’s ear, "Plus, you’re cuter." 

Castiel doesn’t think he has ever been told he’s cuter than his twin brother before. 

"I am?" 

"Definitely.”

Castiel doesn’t wait for the end of the night before getting a kiss. 


	37. Couple's Tattoo - Sam/Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean, 105 words, rated G 
> 
> Drabble, Sam and Dean get matching tattoos

The artist assumes they’re together, describes it as a “couple’s tattoo.”

Dean pulls Sam to him by the waist, says, “Me and him are it for each other, right, Sammy?”

The artist is dubious, this being the first tattoo for both of them. She wants to warn them about the pain, but she holds her tongue when they take off their shirts and she sees the multitude of scars on their bodies. When the tattoos are complete, they stand side by side to examine the symbols in the mirror of the parlor.

Sam says quietly, “You and I are it for each other. Right, Dean?”


	38. Shower - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Castiel, rated T 
> 
> Drabble, Sam and Castiel in the shower.

They try shower sex but Sam keeps interrupting their progress to adjust the knobs and change the water temperature of the crappy hotel shower. Castiel gets irritated and turns Sam around, away from the spray of the water, saying the temperature doesn’t matter. Sam, already endeared that Castiel would be willing to try this, ignores the water and allows himself to enjoy Castiel. After making his declaration, Castiel doesn’t want to admit the water is too cold.


	39. Good Night - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Castiel, 338 words, rated G 
> 
> Sam is exhausted. Au where a graceless Castiel lives in the bunker

Getting back from a hunt, Sam was exhausted. He hadn’t eaten since the previous afternoon, he and Dean having to split town early after an unexpectedly public corpse burning. Dean offered to make dinner, but Sam said he’d rather sleep than anything else, even skipping a much-needed shower. Dean looked pointedly at dirt that came off Sam in clouds, but looking no cleaner himself, Dean shrugged and went to the kitchen. 

Walking down the corridor to his room, Sam’s door opened and Castiel peeked his head out. 

“Sam,” Castiel greeted, smiling softly. 

Sam reached his room and bent down to accept a kiss his cheek, but Castiel pulled him down by his shoulders and captured Sam’s lips.

Castiel pulled away and said, “You deserve a proper greeting. How did the hunt go?" 

Sam groaned. Castiel watched in sympathy while Sam winced with each stretch of his muscles as he stripped down to his boxerbriefs. Sam stretched out on his bed and beckoned Castiel over. 

"I’m sorry I could not accompany you and Dean,” Castiel said, lying close beside Sam. 

“It’s not your fault, Cas." 

Sam yawned and continued, "We understand you have other things on your plate." 

Castiel sighed, pushed Sam’s hair off his face. Sam’s eyes drooped but he smiled up at Castiel and pulled him down. Castiel took it as a sign Sam wasn’t too tired he couldn’t snuggle with Castiel. 

They kissed, deep and slow. Sam’s hand traveled up and down Castiel’s arm. He squeezed Castiel’s wrist and took Castiel’s hand. Castiel kissed down Sam’s jaw and down his neck, enjoying the hums Sam made. Castiel tasted the dirt on Sam’s skin. He kissed Sam over his heart. 

When Castiel tried engaging Sam in more kisses, Sam’s lips were slack. Castiel pulled back. 

Sam’s mouth was slightly open, breath steady, and his eyes were closed.  

"Sam?” Castiel stroked Sam’s face. 

When Sam failed to respond, other than light snoring, Castiel kissed Sam’s forehead. 

“Good night, Sam,” he said, curling around Sam and closing his eyes. 


	40. How Close - Sam/Castiel/Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Castiel/Dean, rated E 
> 
> Au drabble, how do you act when you start imagining your boyfriend and his brother in bed together and you wouldn’t mind if that was something that actually happened?

Fic where Cas and Dean are friends and then start fucking and then oops they are accidentally dating, and Cas knows Sam and Dean are close, everyone knows they’re close, but Cas doesn’t really notice _how_  close they are until he’s dating Dean. He reconsiders the way Sam and Dean talk to each other and how close they sit and stand next to each other. Their playful behavior is kind of flirtatious but they’re _brothers_ and Cas starts feeling uncomfortable in their shared company. 

He sleeps with Dean and he tries not to think about Sam but then he wonders how Dean would look being kissed by his brother and touched by his brother and fucked by his brother and he cant’ stop himself from fucking into Dean harder and swearing at the sibilance in Dean’s voice when he cries, “ _Cas_.” 

He’s aware he’s making up the tension between the three of them because how do you act when you start imagining your boyfriend and his brother in bed together and you wouldn’t mind if that was something that actually happened? 

Sam joins them to watch a movie and goes back with them to Castiel’s place, encouraging Cas and Dean to drink the beer Dean left in Cas’ refrigerator. Castiel feels Sam watching as Dean kisses Castiel’s jaw sloppily. 

Castiel clears his throat, and Dean pulls back and says, “It’s nothing Sam hasn’t seen before." 

Cas doesn’t stop Dean from sliding down to his knees and pulling open Castiel’s pants. Sam continues drinking as Dean mouths at Castiel through the material of his shorts. Dean moans when he pulls Castiel’s cock out and takes half of it in his mouth without hesitation. 

"He’s kind of a slut, huh?” Sam laughs. 

Castiel pets Dean’s head as Dean blows him, returning Sam’s gaze. Sam stands up and Cas thrusts his hips, anticipating Sam’s participation, but Sam says he needs to leave. Dean swallows Cas down then, and Cas doesn’t want Sam to leave yet but he doesn’t know what to expect, and it’s too much, and he comes in Dean’s mouth, forcing his eyes to remain open in the face of Sam’s satisfied smile. 

Sam tugs Dean’s head back by his hair and presses his mouth against Dean’s in something that’s too hungry to be a kiss and Cas can see Sam lick Castiel’s come off the corner of Dean’s mouth. Sam straightens up and gives Castiel a wink. 

“I’ll see you later, Dean,” he says, fondly ruffling Dean’s hair. “And Castiel? You have my number, whenever you’re ready.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have loved to expand this and make it real.


	41. Soup - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Castiel, rated G 
> 
> Pre- season 10, Sam brings Castiel soup

Sam finds him, shows up at his room with a plastic bag from a restaurant in the local mall. He pulls out a foam cup. 

“I brought you soup." 

Despite his haggard appearance, Castiel manages to contort his face into a menacing glare. 

"You got me up from bed to bring me soup." 

Sam wants to apologize, but Castiel waves him in, not looking to see Sam follow him inside. Castiel makes a beeline to the bed, where he throws his body down with a groan and a series of thick coughs. Sam looks around, but the room has nothing more than a bed, table, and TV. 

"Maybe you should eat it now before it gets cold,” Sam says. 

A slight wheeze from the bed alerts Sam to Castiel’s state of unconsciousness. In sleep, Castiel looks no more relaxed than he was awake. Sam keeps his footsteps light as he makes his way over to the bed. The bangs around Castiel’s forehead are matted, stuck to his skin with sweat. His face is gaunt, and his skin pale, but it doesn’t stop Sam from leaning over, getting a closer look. Sam holds his breath. He brushes his lips across Castiel’s. 

Sam pulls back, and Castiel’s eyes are open, concentrating on Sam’s face. 

“You’ll get sick, too,” Castiel says. 

“Is that your biggest concern?” Sam asks, laughing quietly. 

Castiel nods. 

Sam nods along, smiles. He gets behind Castiel on the bed and pulls Castiel to his body. He’ll ask the manager about a microwave when Castiel wakes up. 


	42. Heart of Gold - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Castiel, 1,938 words, rates M 
> 
> In an attempt to prove to himself (and his ex) there is nothing wrong with him, Sam hires a prostitute for the night. No sex is had.

Sam’s relationship ended when his ex-boyfriend said Sam was a “bad gay” because Sam never wanted sex. Sam thought about it, and said, “Maybe I don’t want to have sex with you." 

Dean laughed in his face when Sam told him. 

"I meant to say ‘maybe I don’t want to have sex as much as you,’” Sam said, taking an unsatisfying gulp from his beer to keep from pouting. 

Dean faked wiping away a tear. He shrugged, “That guy wasn’t right for you, anyway, Sammy." 

Sam poked at the bowl of nuts on the table. He’d heard Dean go on about Brice before, including Brice’s disregard for Sam identifying himself as bisexual and not gay, as Brice insisted. Sam agreed with all of Dean’s complaints, but Sam only dated Brice for three months, and Sam wasn’t interested in a long-term relationship. Even so, he didn’t want Dean to know Brice’s comment about the abnormality of Sam’s lack of interest in sex festered in Sam’s mind. 

Dean stayed at the bar with Sam until he got a call from Cassie and had to return home. 

"You sure you’re gonna be all right?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Sam assured him. 

Sam finished his beer and asked for a soda. He deleted Brice’s number and texts from his phone and changed his relationship status on Facebook–something he had only done to appease Brice. Sam tucked his phone in his pocket and looked across the room to catch someone already looking his way. Sam didn’t recognize him, but seeing the guy’s gaze and clothing brought a blush to Sam’s cheeks. 

Charlie was the one in Sam’s group of friends who knew all about the men and women who usually stuck to the other side of town, but Sam had heard enough from her to draw his own conclusions about the guy's occupation. 

Sam ducked his head and sipped his soda. A voice in his head (that Sam wasn’t certain belonged to Dean or Jody) said  _fuck it_ , and Sam stood up from the table and walked to the bar, making a beeline for the guy. 

Reaching the guy, Sam asked, “Are you a prostitute?" 

In a unexpectedly deep voice, the guy said, "You don’t beat around the bush, do you?" 

"What’s your name?” Sam asked, because there was a part of him that, while not entirely being certain of the etiquette to use with a prostitute, knew the guy deserved a modicum of respect. 

“Buy me a drink and I’ll give you a name,” the guy said. 

Sam waved down the bartender and looked the prostitute over. Over a tank top, the man’s unbuttoned shirt hung off one of his shoulders. His jeans were tattered at the bottom and cut at the knees. His hair looked like it had been grabbed, roughed-up, and when Sam noticed the guy catching him staring, a smirk graced the guy’s lips. 

The guy smiled wide and fake when the bartender arrived with a beer. The guy drank and hummed, seemingly satisfied. 

“It’s Cas,” the prostitute said. 

“All right, Cas,” Sam took a seat by Cas. “I’m Sam. My boyfriend broke up with me because I didn’t want to have sex with him. That’s why I need you.”

Sam watched Cas’ eyebrows go up. 

“I’m not here as a psychologist, kid." 

"How much do you go by?” Sam asked, the words unfamiliar and awkward, but Sam said them with confidence. 

“How much you got?" 

"Well, considering I bought you a beer, five dollars less than I did before I started talking to you." 

Cas laughed quietly, a guileless giggle that caught Sam off-guard. 

He squinted at Sam, "Are you a cop?" 

"What? No, I’m a lawyer,” Sam said, immediately regretting it. 

“Interesting,” Cas said. 

Before he could back down, Sam said, “So will you have sex with me?" 

Cas drank, looked Sam over. He set his drink back down on the bar and shrugged. 

"All right. And I’ll only consider this beer a part of your payment 'cause you’re cute." 

"Thanks. I think." 

Sam waited patiently for Cas to finish his beer. He thought he did a good job of hiding his nerves, but when Cas stood up and told Sam to follow him, Sam heard Cas say, "Your stare is making me anxious." 

"Sorry,” Sam said. 

Sam followed Cas, trusting him not to lead Sam down an alley where his pimp would beat Sam for giving Cas beer. Sam maybe should have listened to Charlie more. 

“So what was this about you withholding sex from your boyfriend before hiring a hooker?” Cas asked. 

Sam cleared his throat, “Um, well." 

He told Cas about having sex and oftentimes enjoying it, but for this particular boyfriend, his body wouldn’t cooperate with his mind’s interest. 

"We had sex, yeah, but not as often as I guess Bri–my ex wanted." 

Cas nodded, leading Sam to a motel three blocks over from the bar. Cas walked them over to a door near the office and pulled out a key from his pocket. 

"I have a deal with the night manager,” Cas explained, putting his hand on the small of Sam’s back and gently pushing Sam inside the room. 

“Sorry, I’m sure it’s weird having a, um, client who doesn’t always want to have sex.”

Cas flipped the light switch and shrugged off his overshirt. 

“It’s not unusual. I myself am not as big on sex as one might think." 

"Really?” Sam asked, trying to maintain his composure as Cas kicked off his shoes and began undoing the buttons of his jeans. 

Cas nodded, “I have nothing against it–I’ve even been told I’m good at it–and there’s nothing wrong with sex if it’s safe and consensual, of course. Are you going to get undressed too? You don’t have to if you do not want to. We can do almost anything you want." 

Sam muttered, "Oh, oh, sure,” and took off his jacket. 

“I like the closeness,” Cas said, unceremoniously ridding himself of his boxers and lying out on the bed. 

“It’s not about getting off for me; it’s about satisfying the needs of someone other than myself. It means more when feelings are involved, but a friend suggested I start charging people for it, so I occasionally go out to pick someone up." 

Sam stumbled over his pants in an attempt to kick them off as he walked to the bed. 

"Do the people who hire you ever try to get you off?" 

Cas held his cock in his hand and loosely stroked it. 

"Sure, if it’s something they want. I encounter that a lot with people who want my cum on or in them in some way, but I never do anything without a condom." 

Sam got up on the bed and knelt over Cas. 

Cas said as an afterthought, "It upsets a lot of people." 

"Huh." 

Reaching inside his briefs and taking his own dick in his hand, Sam took his time to study Cas once more, now that the prostitute was undressed. Cas had more muscle mass than Sam expected, even despite catching a glimpse of Cas’ figure underneath his tank. There was a tattoo by Cas’ hipbone, a script Sam couldn’t recognize. 

"It’s for protection,” Cas said, and Sam wasn’t able to judge how sincere Cas was being. 

“So is mine,” Sam said, hoping, if Cas was joking, he’d believe Sam was too. 

Cas outlined the flames of Sam’s tattoo with his fingertip. Sam hoped Cas wouldn’t notice the chills he got. 

“Can I,” Sam cleared his throat, “can I jerk you off?" 

"Condoms are in the drawer. Get the ones in the blue box." 

Sam reached over, pulling out the box, noticing the other stray condoms and lube and trying desperately to forget he was about to have sex with a prostitute. The way his hands shook as he tore off the package was indication that he wasn’t doing a very good job of ignoring the position he was in. 

"Sam,” Cas said, sitting up on the bed, “we don’t have to have sex if you really don’t want to. There’s no one here for you to prove yourself to." 

Sam sighed, defeated and embarrassed. He couldn’t believe how close to tears he felt. He hadn’t even cried when Brice broke up with him, but there he was, being comforted by a prostitute he couldn’t even perform for. 

"I’m sorry,” Sam said, throwing the condom vaguely in the direction of the trash bin. 

Cas reached down to the floor and picked up his boxers. Sam hadn’t even taken off his own underwear. 

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Cas said, concealing his nudity. 

He bent down and got his jeans. Sam was sure Cas was going to kick Sam out, but Cas only took out a cigarette and a lighter. He offered Sam one, but Sam wrinkled his nose and shook his head. Cas hopped back on the bed and lied out. He patted the place beside him, and Sam, already thrown by the night’s events, mentally shrugged and lied down next to Cas. 

Cas blew his smoke away from Sam and said, “Anyone willing to break up with you for not sleeping with them is an ass." 

That startled a smile out of Sam, the statement being so reminiscent of something Dean might say to cheer him up. 

"Take it from me: sex isn’t simple. A great deal of thought and emotions go along with sex, whether someone wants to have it or not.”

Sam watched as Cas inhaled from his cigarette then blew out a ring of smoke.

“Are you some kind of sex expert?" 

"You could say that." 

Cas told Sam about the gender and sexuality classes he took at his university and even taught at the community college. He talked about the different kinds of sexuality and gender a person could identify as. He told Sam about studying religion as he worked towards a PhD, procrastinating on completing his dissertation. 

"Aren’t you afraid you’ll get fired for being a prostitute?” Sam asked. 

“That’s not the worst thing I have to worry about." 

Cas continued talking to Sam about himself and his penchant for selling his body for sex and the hazards that came with it. Sam occasionally offered what he’d learned from Charlie, listening intently to Cas’ corrections to the misconceptions about sex workers Sam had from what he’d seen on TV and in movies. 

"Charlie studied sex and gender, too. I think you’d like her,” Sam said. 

Cas laughed, not the giggle Sam heard earlier in the night, but something quiet and sleepy. Sam licked his lips, shut his eyes. 

“Do you mind if I stay here tonight?” Sam asked. 

“I do have a real home, Sam." 

Sam blamed the absurdity of his entire night for his lack of discretion in saying, "Maybe next time I can sleep with you there, but right now I kind of don’t want to move.”

“That’s common around here,” Cas said. 

Sam’s eyes snapped open when he felt a shift on the bed. Cas hushed him, walked to the entrance of the room and shut off the light. Cas returned to the bed, gently prodded at Sam’s shoulder until Sam adjusted to pull out the blanket underneath him. Cas laid the blanket up to Sam’s shoulder. 

“Thanks, Cas. For not making me feel like an idiot." 

"I don’t mind at all, Sam. If you would like, we can continue this discussion tomorrow. For now, I suggest we get some sleep." 

Sam smiled, pleased by the kiss Cas pressed to Sam’s shoulder. 


End file.
